Heartbeat
by Meerlia
Summary: Alice wird von ihrer Mutter nach Forks geschickt, um ihre Bodenständigkeit in der Großstadt nicht zu verlieren, dass ist aber nur der offizielle Grund, die Wahrheit sieht ganz anders aus und erst in Forks trifft Alice auf Menschen , die für sie da sind. (Werwölfe kennt sie schon, aber sie muss auch mit den Unerwartetem fertig werden.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**Ich habe ein paar Namen und Rollen geändert, also wundert euch nicht, warum Alice die Neue ist und ihr Vater Harry heißt.**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Ich freue mich auf Rückmeldung.**

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Der Regen prasselte auf die Windschutzscheibe und ließ die Straße und alles andere verschwimmen. Als wenn ich nicht schon genervt genug wäre. Wütend schaltete ich die Scheibenwischer ein und wartete darauf, dass die Ampel endlich auf grün schaltete. „Na endlich." Ich seufzte und gab Gas.

Nach ein paar hundert Metern verlangsamte ich meine Fahrt und schlich in Schrittgeschwindigkeit auf das Ortsschild zu. `Willkommen in Forks` stand in gelben Lettern auf dem dunkelgrünen Schild. Ich war endlich angekommen.

Wirklich eilig hatte ich es jedoch nicht wieder in der Stadt zu sein.

„Was heißt da Stadt?"murmelte ich. Forks war eher eine Kleinstadt, oder für mich, ein zu groß geratenes Dorf.

Während ich zum Haus meines Vaters fuhr war ich in Gedanken versunken.

Ich hatte Glück, dass meine Mutter mir den Wagen gekauft hatte und der Autohändler ihn vor dem Flughafen in Seattle abgestellt hatte. Eine so lange Autofahrt mit meinem Vater war das Letzte was ich jetzt brauchte.

Ich war zwölf Jahre alt gewesen, als meine Mutter mit mir nach Los Angeles abgehauen war. Manchmal hatte ich daran gedacht ihn in den Schulferien zu besuchen, oder wenigstens zu schreiben aber irgendwie hatte ich die Gedanken nach ein paar Minuten auch schon wieder verworfen. Mein Vater wusste wie es mir ging. Sam hatte ihm bestimmt nach jedem Anruf oder jeder E-Mail gesagt, dass ich noch lebte. Auch wenn ich den Kontakt zu meinem Vater abgebrochen hatte, meine besten Freunde und Sam, der wie ein großer Bruder für mich war, hatte ich jedoch immer auf dem Laufenden gehalten.

In den ganzen vier Jahren, hatte meine Mutter meinen Vater mit keinem Wort erwähnt und nun schickte sie mich zu ihm, um meine Schule fertig zu machen. Sie wollte, dass ich nicht zu eingebildet und arrogant wurde. Meine Bodenständigkeit sollte ich in Forks war das der offizielle Grund.

In Wahrheit war ich ihr unheimlich. Sie hatte mich vor vielen Jahren in Schutz genommen, als mein Vater mich einweisen wollte, weil ich Dinge sah, die manchmal sogar Wirklichkeit wurden. Meine Mutter hatte es auf kindliche Fantasie geschoben und war mit mir verschwunden.

Jetzt hatte sie anscheinend Angst und wollte nicht diejenige sein die mich in eine Anstalt sperrt. Seit ich nach Hause gekommen bin und ihr genauestens geschildert hatte, wie sie am nächsten Tag gefeuert werden sollte, hatte sich ihr Blick verändert. Ich hatte recht behalten und am nächsten Tag kündigte ihr Chef den Job. Meine Mom fand zwar einen Neuen, aber sie konnte meine Visionen nicht mehr hinter Fantasien verstecken.

Erschöpft öffnete ich die Autotür. Ich war bereits am Haus angekommen und hatte neben dem Auto meines Vaters geparkt. Der Regen hatte gerade noch rechtzeitig aufgehört und ich stand halbwegs im Trockenen. Der Boden war mit einer dünnen Schicht Wasser überzogen, die sich an manchen Stellen zu tieferen Pfützen sammelte. Na toll. Wie sollte ich bitte meine Koffer bis zum Haus tragen? Wütend starrte ich in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Als ich den Kopf gehoben hatte, war ein Mann in mein Blickfeld geraten.

Harry wartete an der Haustür auf mich. Ich hohle noch einmal tief Luft und ging dann zu ihm. „Hallo Alice." Mein Vater war noch nie sehr gesprächig gewesen. „Hi Dad." Er wollte nicht, dass ich ihn Harry nannte, weil er es für albern fand. Immerhin war er mein Dad. _Ja und immerhin wollte er dich in die Klapsmühle schicken._ Die Stimme in meinem Kopf hatte zwar Recht, aber ich hatte mir vorgenommen meinem Vater noch eine Chance zu geben.

„Könntest du mir mit meinem Gepäck helfen? Es ist doch mehr geworden als ich dachte." Mein Dad nickte nur und folgte mir zu meinem Wagen. „Ein schickes Auto hat deine Mutter dir da gekauft." Da musste ich im Recht geben.

(Einen Volvo XC90 hatte meine Mutter mir da mal eben geschenkt. Vielleicht wollte sie ihr Gewissen beruhigen.)

So viel hatte ich dann doch nicht dabei und wir mussten nur einmal laufen um die zwei Koffer und meine zwei kleinen Taschen in mein Zimmer im ersten Stock zu bringen. Geschockt sah ich mich um. Ich hatte zwar einen schönen alten Parkettboden, aber darauf schlafen wollte ich nicht unbedingt. Meine Sachen mussten auch erst mal in den Koffern und Taschen bleiben, denn es gab keinen Schrank dafür. Mein Zimmer hatte kein einziges Möbelstück. Harry war im Türrahmen stehen geblieben. „Ich hab etwas Geld, damit du die Wände streichen und dir ein paar Möbel kaufen kannst." Ich nickte und versuchte nicht zu entgeistert zu gucken. Er ging nach unten ins Wohnzimmer und ich hörte das Gejohle von einem Baseballspiel im Fernsehen.

Ich kramte mein Handy aus der Jackentasche und wählte Sams Nummer. Ich würde einige starke Hände brauchen, um die neuen Möbel bis in min Zimmer zu tragen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Natürlich nahm er nicht ab.

Ich ließ erst mal alles wo es war und ging wieder ins Erdgeschoss. „Ich bin bei Sam." rief ich Harry zu bevor ich die Haustür ins Schloss fallen ließ. Ich setzte mich wieder in meinen Wagen und machte mich auf den Weg nach La Push.

Nach einer halben Stunde hielt ich vor Sams Haus. Es war sehr schlicht und klein. Eine Holzfäller Hütte mitten im Wald, umgeben von großen Bäumen.

Erleichtert endlich an einem schönen Ort zu sein hielt ich erst mal inne und atmete die frische Waldluft.

Doch dann wurde es langsam kalt und ich griff nach dem Ersatzschlüssel in meiner Tasche. Ich hatte ihn immer an meinem Schlüsselbund und meine Mutter hatte sich immer gefragt zu welchem Schloss er gehört. Sam hatte ihn mir geschickt, als er erfahren hatte, dass ich nach Forks komme.

Ich schloss die Tür auf und genoss die Wärme, die mich augenblicklich umhüllte. Die Tür verschloss ich nicht, sondern zog sie nur hinter mir zu. Hier hatte sich nicht viel verändert, außer dass es ordentlicher war und die Küche benutzbar schien. Früher war es wirklich nur eine Hütte gewesen, doch jetzt war es ein kleines Haus mit gedämmten Wänden und Heizung.

Ohne zu zögern ging ich ins Wohnzimmer und legte eine meiner CDs ein. Sum 41 hörte ich am liebsten, wenn ich mich abreagieren musste. Nach den ersten zwei Liedern ging es mir gut genug um meinen Hunger zu bemerken. Ich schlenderte in die Küche und inspizierte die Vorräte. Am Ende entschied ich mich für mein Lieblingsessen, Spagetti mit Tomatensoße und Würstchen. Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sams Lieblingsessen war das selbe wie meins. Darum und weil ich gesehen hatte, dass Sams `Freund` gleich auftauchten, machte ich eine riesige Portion. Auf meinem Teller vermischte ich gerade die Nudeln mit der Soße, als ich die Stimmen hörte, Die CD war einmal durch und die Musikanlage schwieg. Die Besucher hatten jedoch das letzte Lied gehört und waren verwirrt stehen geblieben. Jetzt hörte ich sie vor der Tür diskutieren. Wieder musste ich grinsen. Sie hatten keine Ahnung wer da im Haus war.

Mit meinem Teller in der Hand lief ich zur Tür und öffnete sie, um das Rätsel zu lüften. Fünf völlig überforderte Gesichter sahen mich an.

„Wer bist du und was hast du im Haus von Sam zu suchen?" Meine Güte war der unfreundlich. Ich wusste, dass es Paul war und lächelte in an. Auch wenn ich ihn kannte, er hatte mich noch nie gesehen und ich wusste, dass Sam mich nie erwähnt hatte.

„Ich bin Alice, Sams Schwester so zu sagen." Drei waren verblüfft und Paul wurde misstrauisch. Sam war ein Einzelkind. Auch der Junge neben ihm glaubte mir nicht. Jered. Die beiden wichen nur selten von Sams Seite. „Sam hat keine Schwester. Also wer bist du wirklich?" Jered knurrte nur noch und auch die anderen wurden jetzt argwöhnisch. Ich seufzte einmal und drehte mich um. „Ihr könnt Sam selbst fragen. Er ist in hundert sechsunddreißig Sekunden da." rief ich über die Schulter und setzte mich an den Tisch um zu essen. Alle fünf folgten mir. Embry, Quil und Jacob schienen überfordert zu sein. Diesmal knurrte Paul mich an. „Lass den Unsinn und verschwinde hier." Er versuchte wirklich sich zu beherrschen. Reizen sollte ich ihn also lieber nicht, doch ich konnte nicht anders. „Weißt du was, Paul?" Er zuckte zusammen als ich seinen Namen nannte. „Nur, weil momentan im Rudel an zweiter Stelle stehst brauchst du dich hier nicht so aufführen. Ich hab vor Hunden keine Angst, egal wie groß sie sind." Alle starrten mir entsetzt an. Das ich das Geheimnis über die Werwölfe kannte hatte keiner von ihnen geahnt. Ich lachte leise und sagte dann: „Sam ist da." Alle schauten auf und sahen ihren Anführer in der noch offenen Eingangstür stehen.

„Alice. Du solltest Paul nicht so reizen." Wir brachen beide in schallendes Gelächter aus und ich bemerkte zum ersten mal Emili, die hinter Sam in den Raum getreten war. Sam wurde wieder ernst und auch ich wurde ruhiger. „Emili hat einen guten Einfluss auf dich. Du hast eine funktionierende Küche." Sam grinste wieder, diesmal vor Glück. „Emili, das ist Alice. Sie ist so etwas wie eine Schwester für mich. Alice das ist... Ach was rede ich denn da. Du kennst ja schon alle." Verwirrung spiegelte sich in den anderen Gesichtern. „Ich glaube jetzt muss ich einiges erklären." Mit einem listigen Grinsen drehte ich mich zu den anderen um. „Ich kann die Zukunft sehen, oder besser gesagt kann ich mögliche Zukunften sehen. Also die Zukunft, auf die jemand gerade zusteuert." Als ich ihre verwirrten Gesichter sah musste ich stöhnen. „Ihr habt kein Wort verstanden und glaubt mir auch nicht, oder?" Sam lachte kurz auf und klopfte mir dann entschuldigend auf die Schulter.

„Du musst sie verstehen, Alice. Der Gedanke, dass du vor ihrer Verwandlung wusstest, dass sie sich verwandeln werden ist nicht leicht zu ertragen." Jetzt meldete Embry sich zu Wort. „Heißt das, du konntest sehen wie ich mich verwandle und du hast es Sam gesagt?" Er schien schneller zu schalten als seine Freunde. Sam hatte diesen eindringlichen Blick und ich konnte mir denken wie nervös man wurde, wenn man keine Ahnung hatte wieso er einen so musterte. Ich zuckte nur die Schultern. „So konnte er euch besser helfen damit klar zu kommen. Ach und Paul? Denk gar nicht erst dran. Du bekommst nicht mehr als die anderen." Paul lief rot an und erst da schien Sam der Geruch aufzufallen. „Du hast gekocht?" Er schien erfreut zu sein. Ich nickte. „Ich dachte so habe ich mehr Zeit um mich mit Emili zu unterhalten." Sam warf mir einen warnenden Blick zu, dann nahmen sich alle Wölfe einen Teller und stritten sich um die Größe der Portionen.

Emili setzte sich schüchtern mir gegenüber. „Muss ich mir jetzt sorgen machen, dass ich einen Test nicht bestehe oder so?" „Nein! Ich möchte nur gern wissen wer du bist. Ich kenne Sam jetzt seit ich denken kann, da will ich wissen wen er heiratet." Erleichtert ließ sie die angehaltene Luft entweichen. "Na dann, was willst du wissen?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Ich schluckte eine Gabel voller Nudeln runter und überlegte mir die erste Frage.

„Wie genau war das mit euch, als ihr euch kennengelernt habt? Ich sehe immer was jemand tut, wenn er sich entschließt es zu tun. Aber wie ihr euch das erste mal gesehen habt konnte ich nicht sehen." Emili ließ sich die Frage kurz durch den Kopf gehen. „Sam ist auf mich geprägt worden, ohne das er eine Entscheidung getroffen hat. Vielleicht war es wie ein Instinkt und deshalb konntest du es nicht sehen." „Klingt einleuchtend." Eine weitere Gabel Nudeln verschwand in meinem Mund.

„Wenn du nicht willst musst du auf diese Frage nicht antworten, aber ich wüsste gern wie es bei dir war." Sie wurde etwas rot, beantwortete die Frage jedoch. „Ich habe meine Ferien bei meiner Cousine Liah, hier im Reservat verbracht. Sie war damals mit Sam zusammen und er ist oft vorbeigekommen. Das hat sich nicht geändert, als ich sie besucht habe. Sam ist reingekommen, hat mich gesehen und auf einmal schien Liah für ihn abgeschrieben zu sein. Ich konnte nicht fassen, dass er meiner Cousine das antun konnte und war erstmal stinksauer, aber dann hat er mir erzählt, wie es wirklich war und versucht mir die Sache mit der Prägung zu erklären. Nach einer Weile hab ich dann nachgegeben." Sie senkte den Kopf und lief flammend rot an, dann erbleichte sie. „Du darfst jetzt nicht denken, dass ich ihn nicht liebe, aber meiner Cousine zu liebe, habe ich versucht ihn zu ignorieren." Ich lächelte sie verständnisvoll an. „Das verstehe ich natürlich und ich glaub dir das Ganze auch..." „Alice?" Ich hörte ihre besorgte Stimme und Sam, der aus der Küche gerannt kam, als er sie hörte. Alles hörte sich an, als wäre ich unter Wasser. Ihre Stimmen waren verschwommen, aber alles was sich in meinem Kopf abspielte lief in voller Lautstärke und war deutlich zu verstehen. Jemand schüttelte mich an den Schultern und meine Augenlider flatterten, als ich wieder in die Wirklichkeit glitt.

„Alice rede endlich mit mir, was ist los?" Das war Sam. „Ich... ich hab nur ..." Es kam einfach kein vollständiger Satz aus meinem Mund. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf um den letzten Schleier der Vision abzuwerfen und fing noch mal von Vorne an. „Ich hab nur was gesehen Sam, Nichts bedeutendes, nur etwas mit der Schule, die in zwei Tagen anfängt." Ich schaute ihn an und sah, dass er mir kein Wort glaubte.

„Eigentlich bin ich nur hier, weil ich eure Hilfe brauche." Der Themenwechsel gelang mir hervorragend. „Wobei?" „Nichts besonderes ehrlich gesagt. Harry hat mir ein bisschen Geld für ein paar Möbel und Farbe gegeben und da brauche ich etwas Hilfe." Sam überlegte einen Moment und ging dann darauf ein. „Warum nicht? Es tut uns allen bestimmt gut mal wieder in die Stadt zu gehen." Fragend schaute er sich zu Emili um. Auf die war verlass, ich musste grinsen. „Sie ist dabei." Ich konnte mich gar nicht zurückhalten. Emili lächelte mir zu und meinte dann nur: „Ich kann es unmöglich verantworten, dass eine Horde Wölfe dich berät Alice." Ich lachte erfreut auf und hüpfte Richtung Tür. Alle waren fertig mit essen und ich wollte sofort los. „Wer will bei mir mitfahren?"

Quil und Jacob setzten sich auf den Rücksitz und Embry saß neben mir, als wir mit meinem Volvo einen Parkplatz suchten. Schnell war eine Lücke gefunden und wir machten uns auf in den Möbelladen. Sam und Emili folgten uns, während Paul und Jered in La Push geblieben waren.

Wir wanderten durch die Abteilungen und hatten am Ende und nach reichlichen Diskussionen endlich ein großes Bett, zwei riesige Kleiderschränke, einen Schreibtisch und mehrere Regale für Bücher, CDs und Schulsachen. Warum ich gleich zwei Kleiderschränke brauchte war für die Jungen völlig unverständlich, aber das war mir ziemlich egal. In der Abteilung für Dekoration und Ähnliches holte ich mir noch Bilderrahmen, Pinnwände und ein paar Kleinigkeiten für mein Badezimmer.

Das tolle an meinem Zimmer war das eigene Bad und ein kleiner Extraraum, den ich zu einem begehbaren Kleiderschrank umbauen wollte. Mit zwei vollgeladenen Autos machten wir uns zurück nach Forks und schleppten alles die Treppe hoch.

Die Wände ließ ich weiß, und die schlichten Möbel passten gut rein, nachdem die Jungs sie erst mal zusammengebaut hatten.

Nachdem alle gegangen waren räumte ich alles ein und hängte meine Bilder auf. Der Computer wurde angeschlossen und ich legte eine Sum 41 CD in meine Anlage ohne sie ein zu schalten. Müde ließ ich mich ins Bett fallen und war sofort eingeschlafen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Ich schreckte hoch.

Irgendwas hatte mich geweckt, doch jetzt wo ich wach war konnte ich nicht mehr genau sagen was es war. Es hatte keinen Sinn, noch weiter zu schlafen, also schwang ich die Beine über die Bettkante und machte mich auf den Weg ins Bad.

Harrys Auto sprang an und fuhr aus der Ausfahrt. Verwundert sah ich auf die Uhr, es war erst halb sieben. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und ging zum Kleiderschrank.

Mein zerknautschtes Spiegelbild, das mir schon im Badezimmerspiegel entgegen geguckt hatte war nicht verschwunden. Nachdem ich mir eine einfache dunkle Jeans und einen dunkelblauen, viel zu großen Pullover übergezogen hatte, schlüpfte ich in meine flauschigen Hausschuhe und ging runter in die Küche um zu Frühstücken.

Es war offensichtlich, dass Harry hier nicht viel Zeit verbrachte. Ich würde erst einmal aufräumen müssen, wenn ich etwas anständiges zum Essen bekommen wollte.

Während ich mich an die Berge von schmutzigem Geschirr machte begannen meine Gedanken abzuschweifen.

Sam hatte sich ein Jahr nachdem ich gegangen war zum ersten mal verwandelt und Paul nur zwei Monate später. Das alles hatte auch nichts mit dem Vollmond zu tun, soviel wusste ich schon. Ich fragte mich, was dazu geführt haben könnte, denn auch wenn ich die Zukunft sehen konnte, ich konnte nur die Zukunft derer sehen, die ich kannte.

Irgendwas war in Forks passiert, als ich weg war und es juckte mich in den Fingern es heraus zu finden. Aber heute war die Schule dran. Morgen würde mein erster Schultag in der neuen High School sein und ich hatte noch einiges vorzubereiten. Die Küche war jetzt tadellos sauber und ich schlang eine Schüssel Cornflakes runter, bevor ich mich an meine alten Aufzeichnungen setzte. Ich hatte keine Lust mich an meinem ersten Tag zu blamieren.

Meine Mathematik-, Englisch-, Biologie-, Physik-, Geografie- und Kunstzettel waren schnell durchgearbeitet, doch für Spanisch brauchte ich mehr Zeit, um alles durchzulesen.

Als ich endlich fertig war setzte bereits die Dämmerung ein, also ging ich in die Küche um das Abendessen zu kochen. Die Kartoffelsuppe köchelte vor sich hin, als Harry nach Hause kam. „Hallo Alice. Kochst du etwa?" „Ja, ich dachte ich übernehme das, solange ich hier bin." Mein Vater tauchte im Türrahmen auf und schien überrascht. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so schnell zurechtkommen würdest. Aber es ist schön zu sehen, dass du zurechtkommst." Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Damit konnte er nur meinen, dass ich noch keine `Einbildungen` gehabt hatte, oder wie auch immer er es nannte. Damit nichts anbrannte rührte ich noch ein paar mal im Topf, bevor ich das Essen dann servierte. Es schien Harry zu schmecken und auch ich verschlang gleich zwei volle Teller. Das entging meinem Dad nicht. „Du hast aber einen gesunden Appetit. Ich hatte erwartet, dass du kaum etwas essen würdest." Mein erzwungenes Lächeln schien er mir abzunehmen und er räumte sogar den Tisch ab, bevor er wieder vor dem Fernseher verschwand. Auch ich verschwand in meinem Zimmer und machte mich bereit fürs Bett. Es kam mir so vor, als hätte ich nichts gemacht, aber die Erschöpfung machte sich in mir breit und ich versank schnell in einem meiner verrückten Träume.

_Ich ging einen Flur entlang und ließ mich einfach vom Strom leiten. Immer wieder kamen mir andere Schüler entgegen und musterten mich neugierig. Dann wurde ich durch die Türen in die Cafeteria geschoben und konnte fast die ganze Schülerschaft sehen. Besonders hatte es mir eine abseits sitzende Gruppe angetan. Es waren drei Jungen und drei Mädchen, alle atemberaubend schön. Ich wandte den Blick schnell ab, bevor einer bemerken konnte wie ich sie anstarrte. Das Mädchen neben mir schien es trotzdem bemerkt zu haben. „Das sind die Cullens, Emmett und Rosalie, Edward und Bella und dann noch Jasper und Victoria." Mein Blick blieb bei dem letzten Paar hängen. Victoria war nicht die Schönste, doch ihre flammend roten Haare leuchteten durch den ganzen Raum. Genau in dem Moment drehte sich der Junge neben ihr um und starrte mich an. Verwirrung und Wut spiegelten sich in seinem Blick und..._

...ich wachte auf. Mein Wecker würde in weniger als fünf Minuten klingeln und so stand ich auf um den ersten Schultag über mich ergehen zu lassen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Ich brauchte nicht lange nach der Schule zu suchen. Forks war ziemlich übersichtlich und ich hatte mir den Weg auf der Karte angeguckt.

Ich rollte auf den Parkplatz und hielt vor einem Gebäude mit dem Schriftzug _Verwaltung_ über der Tür.

Da es wieder angefangen hatte zu regnen, beeilte ich mich in das Gebäude zu kommen. Drinnen war es warm und stickig. Ich ging zu der Frau hinter dem Tresen und stellte mich vor. „Hallo, ich bin Alice Watson. Ich bin heute zum ersten mal hier und sollte meinen Stundenplan bei ihnen abholen." Sie musste ja nicht gleich wissen, dass meine Mom mit mir abgehauen war. Die Frau nickte nur und verschwand im Nebenzimmer. Kurz darauf kam sie mit einem kleinen Stapel Zettel wieder. „So, dass müsste alles sein. Hier hast du deinen Stundenplan, einen Grundriss der Schule, eine Liste der Lehrer die dich unterrichten und einen Laufzettel, den du bitte von jedem Lehrer unterschreiben lässt und nach der Schule wieder bei mir abgibst. Okey?" „Ja danke schön." So schnell ich konnte, ohne unhöflich zu wirken ging ich aus dem Raum. Ich hatte kaum noch Luft bekommen, so viel Parfüm hatte diese Dame aufgetragen. Erleichtert atmete ich die frische, wenn auch kalte Luft ein und schaute dann auf meinen Stundenplan. Ich hatte in der ersten Stunde Biologie und musste in Gebäude vier. Das vorletzte Haus also. Ich machte mich auf den Weg zum Unterricht und beobachtete unauffällig die anderen Schüler.

Gerade musterte ich ein Auto, das gerade parkte, als mir jemand um den Hals fiel. Erschrocken blieb ich stehen und befreite mich aus der Umarmung. Ein brauner Lockenkopf stand vor mir und funkelte mich böse an. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein mir nicht Bescheid zu sagen, dass du wieder in Forks bist?" „Ich dachte Sam hätte euch das schon längst erzählt." Das schien Jessica nicht zu freuen. „Sam spricht seit drei Jahren nicht mehr mit uns. Ich dachte das wüsstest du." Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sie ließ mich endlich zum Unterricht.

Allerdings hatte sie jetzt ebenfalls Biologie und so wich sie nicht von meiner Seite. Ihre neuen Freunde, die mich anscheinend nicht kannten dackelten verwirrt hinter uns her. Jessica machte sich nicht die Mühe sie mir vorzustellen, denn sie war eine der Wenigen, die mir meine Visionen glaubte, sie wusste, dass ich die Namen der anderen kannte. Sie schien zu vergessen das die anderen meinen Namen nicht kannten und erst als wir den Biologieraum betraten schien es ihr wieder einzufallen. „Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse, dass ist Alice meine Freundin, die vor vier Jahren weggezogen ist. Ihr habt doch hoffentlich nichts dagegen, wenn sie bei uns rumhängt?" Angela, Eric und Ben schienen froh zu sein endlich meinen Namen zu kennen und Angela konnte sich sogar noch an mich erinnern. „Stimmt, du bist das Mädchen, das mit ihrer Mutter nach Los Angeles verschwunden ist. Die Tochter von Harry Watson." Ich nickte nur, denn in dem Moment tauchte unser Lehrer auf und scheuchte uns auf unsere Plätze. Schnell reichte ich ihm meinen Laufzettel und er unterschrieb ihn, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Dann setzte ich mich neben Jess und versuchte dem Unterricht zu folgen. Wirklich schwer war das nicht, weil ich das Thema schon hatte: Zellenaufbau und alles was damit zu tun hatte. Ich kramte meine alten Notizen hervor und ergänzte meine Stichpunkte wenn etwas neu war.

Wirklich konzentrieren konnte ich mich nicht und auch in den nächsten Stunden ließ meine Anspannung nicht nach. Dann klingelte es zur Mittagspause und Jess zeigte mir den Weg zur Cafeteria. Als sie die Türen öffnete hielt ich die Luft an.

An einem abseits stehenden Tisch saßen drei Jungen und drei Mädchen. Wie in meinem Traum blieb mein Blick an den roten Haaren hängen und der Junge neben Victoria drehte sich zu mir um. Ich stieß die angehaltene Luft aus. Auf seinen Blick war ich gefasst gewesen, aber als auch der Junge namens Edward den Kopf in meine Richtung drehte schaute ich schnell weg.

Mein Blick verschwamm und ich konnte noch erkennen, wie Edward überrascht die Augenbrauen hochzog. In meiner Vision hatte ich genug gesehen. Ich war wütend. Was dachte sich dieser Kerl eigentlich dabei in meinen Kopf zu gucken und meine Gedanken zu lesen?

Jess hatte sich bereits mit ihrem Tablett auf den Weg zu einem Tisch gemacht und ich folgte ihr. Mir fiel auf, dass sie einen Umweg am Tisch der Cullens vorbei machte und mir war das nur Recht. Als ich neben dem Tisch entlangging zischte ich Edward so leise an, sodass Jessica es nicht hören konnte. „Halt dich gefälligst aus meinem Kopf raus, verstanden?" Alle anderen am Tisch schauten mich erschrocken an, aber ich kümmerte mich nicht darum. Sollten die doch denken was sie wollten.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Nach dem Mittagessen machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Mathematikunterricht. Mein Lieblingsfach würde mich hoffentlich von den Vorfällen in der Cafeteria ablenken.

Dieser Edward konnte meine Gedanken hören, da war ich mir sicher. Ich hatte gesehen, wie er seinen Geschwistern davon erzählen wollte, oder sogar schon getan hatte. Irgendwas stimmte mit dieser Familie nicht.

Ohne auf meine Umgebung zu achten landete ich im Klassenraum und der Lehrer verwies mich auf den einzigen freien Platz. Ich setzte mich und holte mein Buch und meine letzten Aufzeichnungen aus L.A. aus meiner Schultasche.

Das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden breitete sich in mir aus und ich drehte mich zu meinem Sitznachbarn. Ich konnte gerade noch ein entnervtes Aufstöhnen unterdrücken, denn neben mir saß Jasper Cullen. Das durfte nicht war sein. Nicht einmal in Mathe würde ich meine Ruhe haben. Nachdem ich einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, lauschte ich den Worten von Mr Banner und versuchte die stechenden Seitenblicke zu ignorieren. Dann wurden Zettel ausgeteilt und wir sollten zu zweit an einer Aufgabe arbeiten und uns dafür mit unserem Sitznachbarn eine Lösung suchen. Wütend knirschte ich mit den Zähnen. Jasper schien die Situation auf einmal lustig zu finden, den ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Da du jetzt gezwungen bist mit mir zu reden, würdest du mir eine Frage beantworten?" „Erfahre ich vielleicht erst mal deinen Namen?" Das kam mir beißender über die Lippen als beabsichtigt, aber ich dachte gar nicht erst daran mich dafür zu entschuldigen. „Verzeihung Ma`am. Mein Name ist Jasper Hale." Jetzt war ich verwirrt. Ich hatte angenommen er hieße Cullen. Wieder Lächelte er. „Die meisten denken ich würde ebenfalls Cullen mit Nachnamen heißen, so wie meine Adoptiveltern." Ich nickte, als hatte ich alles verstanden.

„Du wolltest mir eine Frage stellen?" Die Frage hörte sich an, als würde ich sie nur so daher sagen und ich begann mit dem Durchlesen der Aufgabe. „Ich nehme an, dass du mir die Frage damit gestattest?" Mein Gott stell doch einfach deine bescheuerte Frage und lass mich in Ruhe.

„Wieso bist du wieder in Forks? Und bitte die Wahrheit." Überrascht schaute ich auf. Woher wusste er, dass ich zurück in Forks war? Jessica hatte es niemandem erzählen können und die Cullens waren erst innerhalb der letzten vier Jahre hergezogen. Ich kannte sie nicht. „Wenn ich die Wahrheit sage, bekomme ich dann auch eine ehrliche Antwort?" Er nickte und ich hatte das Gefühl, diesem Nicken vertrauen zu können.

„Meine Mutter hält mich für verrückt und hofft, dass mein Vater mich einweist, damit ich nicht sauer auf sie bin." „Du wolltest ehrlich sein." Ich lachte leise auf, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. „Das war die Wahrheit. Nun ich bin dran. Wann genau seit ihr nach Forks gezogen?"

Eigentlich hatte ich was ganz anderes fragen wollen, aber jetzt war es zu spät. Auch er schien über die Frage verwirrt zu sein, beantwortete sie aber trotzdem. „Das war dann wohl vor genau drei Jahren und zwei ein halb Wochen." Ich erbleichte.

Mit zitternden Fingern suchte ich meine Sachen zusammen und stopfte sie in die Schultasche. Ohne zu fragen sprang ich auf und rannte aus dem Raum. Das Gemurmel hinter mir beachtete ich nicht weiter, denn in meinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken.

Vor drei Jahren und zwei ein halb Wochen waren die Cullens nach Forks gekommen. Mir war klar, dass mit dieser Familie etwas nicht stimmte und ich wollte Antworten, sofort.

In Forks würde man mich für verrückt halten, deshalb fuhr ich direkt nach La Push. Ich wusste, dass niemand zu hause war und fuhr direkt zum Strand. Die Straße verschwamm durch den Regen auf der Scheibe. Verdammt. Fluchend sprang ich aus dem Wagen und lief dee letzten Meter runter zum Strand.

Unter meinen Füßen knirschten die vielen Steine, alle in einer anderen Farbe. Rot, blau und grün sah ich am häufigsten. Eine Gruppe von Jungen standen am Waldrand und beobachteten mich. Es war auch nicht normal, dass jemand bei diesem Wetter an den Strand fährt, nicht einmal im verregneten Forks.

Ich rannte fast zu den Jungen und wäre beinahe ausgerutscht. Als ich endlich keuchend ankam wandte ich mich an Embry. „Wo ist Sam?" „Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube er läuft ein bisschen herum, wieso?" „Was wisst ihr über die Cullens?"

Die Mienen der Werwölfe verhärteten sich. „Wieso?" „Sam hat sich das erste mal vor drei Jahren und zweieinhalb Wochen verwandelt. Genau dann sind die Cullens hierher gezogen. Also was wisst ihr?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! **

**Ich schalte mich nur ungern dazwischen, aber hier fange ich an auch aus Jaspers Sicht zu schreiben. Das wird in den nächsten Kapiteln noch weiter gehen und ich wollte euch nur vorwarnen. (Ich hab die Kapitel, oder Absätze immer gegenzeichnet: Jaspers Sicht / Alice Sicht. Damit ihr nicht durcheinander kommt.)**

**Viel Spaß, weiterhin.**

**Meerlia**

* * *

**Kapitel 7**

Jaspers Sicht

Ich setzte mich auf meinen Platz und wartete auf den Lehrer, als ich wieder die gleichen Gefühle wahr nahm, wie in der Cafeteria. Verwundert schaute ich zur Tür und sah sie.

Ihre schwarzen Haare waren kurz geschnitten und umrahmten ihr Gesicht wie ein dunkler Heiligenschein. Die blauen Augen im blassen Gesicht schienen ihre Umgebung nicht wahr zu nehmen.

Sie beachtete mich nicht, als sie zum Lehrer ging, um ihren Laufzettel unterschreiben zu lassen und auch nicht, als sie sich auf den einzigen freien Platz neben mich setzte.

Erst als sie alle Unterlagen auf dem Tisch liegen hatte, schien sie mich zu bemerken. Eine Welle von Gefühlen ging von ihr aus und mir wurde klar, dass auch sie die Mittagspause nicht vergessen hatte.

_Ich saß neben Victoria am Tisch und unterhielt mich mit meinen Geschwistern, als ich die Gefühle das erste mal wahr nahm. Eine Mischung aus Unbehagen und erkennen glitt zu mir und ich drehte mich neugierig um. Da sah ich die Neue das erste Mal und sie musterte Victoria. Wut stieg in mir hoch, auch wenn ich nicht genau wusste wieso. Warum galt ihr Blick Victoria? _

_Edward musste meine Gedanken gehört haben, denn er wandte den Blick ebenfalls zu dem fremden Mädchen und beinahe sofort spülte eine Welle der Wut über mich hinweg. _

_Das Mädchen vor ihr ging über einen Umweg zu ihrem Tisch, der sie an den Cullens vorbei führte und als die Schwarzhaarige ihr folgte konnte ich hören, wie sie Edward anzischte. „Halt dich gefälligst aus meinem Kopf raus, verstanden?"_

_Alle starrten ihr verblüfft hinterher. Woher wusste sie von Edwards Gabe? Wusste sie vielleicht noch mehr?_

Ich musterte sie genau, während ich an die letzte Begegnung dachte. Als Zettel ausgeteilt wurden hörte ich sie mit den Zähnen knirschen. Auch ich las den Zettel und musste lächeln. Wir sollten in Zweierteams arbeiten.

„Da du jetzt gezwungen bist mit mir zu reden, würdest du mir eine Frage beantworten?" Zumindest konnte ich versuchen ihr Misstrauen gegenüber meiner Familie zu zerstreuen. „Erfahre ich vielleicht erst mal deinen Namen?"

Sie schien meinen sanften Ton gar nicht zu bemerken und antwortete bissig. Irgendwie weckte das meinen Erdgeiz. Ich wollte, dass sie mit mir redete, ohne, dass ich ihre Gefühle manipulieren musste. Also versuchte ich es mit ein bisschen mehr Diplomatie. „Verzeihung Ma`am. Mein Name ist Jasper Hale."

Ich konnte ihre Verwirrung spüren und lächelte, dann redete ich einfach weiter. „Die meisten denken ich würde ebenfalls Cullen mit Nachnamen heißen, so wie meine Adoptiveltern." Ich sah ihr Nicken. Sie hatte mich also verstanden. Wenigstens hörte sie zu. Wieder ertappte ich mich dabei, wie ich sie betrachtete doch erst ihre Frage riss mich wieder zurück. „Du wolltest mir eine Frage stellen?" Während sie sprach schaute sie nicht einmal von ihrem Aufgabenzettel auf. „Ich nehme an, dass du mir die Frage damit gestattest?" Vorsichtshalber fragte ich noch mal nach und fühlte mich betätigt, als ich ihre Ungeduld spürte.

„Wieso bist du wieder in Forks? Und bitte die Wahrheit." Endlich sah sie mich an. Überrascht schaute sie mir direkt in die Augen. Mir wurde klar, dass ich nur durch Edward und der durch ihre Gedanken wusste, dass sie aus Forks kam. Ich fürchtete bereits, sie würde mir nicht antworten, als sie sprach. „Wenn ich die Wahrheit sage, bekomme ich dann auch eine ehrliche Antwort?" Perfekt. Eine Frage würde ich leicht beantworten können, auch wenn ich vielleicht lügen musste. Ich nickte und schaute sie weiter an.

„Meine Mutter hält mich für verrückt und hofft, dass mein Vater mich einweist, damit ich nicht sauer auf sie bin." „Du wolltest ehrlich sein." Das rutschte mir einfach so raus, dabei wusste ich, dass sie nicht gelogen hatte. Sie lachte kurz leise auf und schaute wieder auf den Zettel vor ihr. „Das war die Wahrheit. Nun ich bin dran. Wann genau seit ihr nach Forks gezogen?"

Ich hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Diese Frage konnte sie jedem stellen, der in Forks herumlief. Eine glückliche Wendung, dass ich sie nicht anlügen musste, dachte ich mir und antwortete ohne zu zögern. „Das war dann wohl vor genau drei Jahren und zwei ein halb Wochen."

Ihre Reaktion brachte mich aus dem Konzept. Sie wurde kreidebleich und ihre Gefühle schienen in einer Explosion des Schocks unterzugehen. Fahrig stopfte sie ihre Sachen in die Schultasche und rannte aus dem Zimmer.

Ich konnte ihr nur verwundert hinterherschauen und versuchen das Getuschel der anderen Schüler zu ignorieren.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

Alice Sicht

Unruhig warf ich mich in meinem Bett hin und her. Keiner im Reservat hatte mir sagen wollen, was es mit den Cullens auf sich hatte und das warf nur noch mehr Fragen auf.

Die Dämmerung hatte schon längst eingesetzt und ich konnte die ersten Sonnenstrahlen hinter den Wolken erahnen. Ich hatte die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu getan und wenn ich nicht wollte, dass sich das wiederholte, brauchte ich Antworten. Wenn mir kein Außenstehender sagen wollte was los war, musste ich mich an die Familie selbst wenden.

Der Computer fuhr langsam hoch und ich unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Als endlich auch die Internetverbindung stand, suchte ich nach Informationen über Jasper Hale. Nichts.

Bei meinen Visionen war ich noch auf andere Namen gestoßen. Mühselig kramte ich in meinem Gedächtnis, bis mir der ungewöhnliche Name wieder eingefallen war. Carlisle Cullen. Ich suchte ihn im Zusammenhang mit dem Krankenhaus in Forks, den ich meinte mich zu erinnern, dass er Arzt war.

Nach ein paar Minuten tauchten die Suchergebnisse auf und ich fand tatsächlich etwas sinnvolles. Das Krankenhaus hatte eine Pinnwand mit allen Chirurgen online gestellt und unter einem Bild stand der Name Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

Der Mann auf dem Bild sah jung aus, vielleicht Mitte zwanzig. Ziemlich jung für einen Arzt. Er hatte eine blasse Haut und goldblonde Haare. Seine Mundwinkel lächelten leicht. Ich fand ihn auf Anhieb sympathisch, hatte ihn jedoch noch nicht einmal kennengelernt.

Sofort verglich ich ihn mit seinen Kindern, auch wenn ich wusste, dass sie nicht verwand waren. Dafür hatten sie erstaunlich viel gemein. Alle waren blass, noch blasser als ich, hatten dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und sahen atemberaubend schön aus.

Ich erinnerte mich an die Mittagspause am Vortag. Der Tisch der Cullens lag von allen am weitesten weg und auch sonst schienen alle einen Bogen um sie zu machen, bis auf Jessica. Das Klingeln meines Weckers erinnerte mich an den bevorstehenden Schultag und ich machte mich fertig.

Harry war schon zur Polizeiwache gefahren und ich hatte das Haus für mich.

Nach einem kleinen Frühstück packte ich meine Tasche und fuhr zur Schule.

Die Stunden bis zur Mittagspause vergingen viel zu schnell und rauschten geradezu an mir vorbei. Ehe ich mich versah, stand ich schon in der Schlange, um mir etwas zum Essen zu kaufen. Unauffällig suchte ich nach den Cullens. Sie saßen wie immer an ihrem Tisch, doch ich konnte gerade noch sehen, wie Edward und Jasper ihre Köpfe wegdrehten und anfingen zu reden. Über mich.

Ich konnte nicht verhindern wütend zu werden und ging mit meinem Salat hinter Jess her. Sie schien meine Laune zu bemerken und machte heute keinen Umweg.

„Warum hast du dir eigentlich die Haare geschnitten?" Sie versuchte mich abzulenken und ich nahm es dankbar an. „In L.A. ist es ziemlich heiß, besonders mit langen schwarzen Haaren. Eigentlich wollte ich sie gar nicht abschneiden, aber irgendwann haben sie mich einfach genervt." „Ist es normal, dass sie in alle Richtungen abstehen?" Ich musste lachen. „Nein. Aber ich trage sie nur zu besonderen Anlässen anders. Mir gefällt es irgendwie." Heimlich fühlte ich mich wie ein dunkler Engel, mit meinem schwarzen Heiligenschein, aber das musste ich ihr ja nicht sagen. Ihre Augen wanderten zu den Cullens. „Dieser Jasper starrt dich an." „Was?" Als ich mich umdrehte bemerkte ich es auch. Wäre ich ein Hund, hätte ich jetzt geknurrt, aber ich war ein Mensch. Darum drehte ich mich zu Jess um. „Wir müssen in Mathe so ein Projekt zusammen erarbeiten." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht fragt er sich ob ich mir schon Gedanken gemacht habe." Jess schaute noch einmal zu Jasper und schien nicht im mindesten überzeugt zu sein. „Du kannst ihn ja gleich in Mathe nach dem Grund fragen."

Ach verdammt. Das unangenehme Gefühl war wieder da. Ich hatte mir vorgenommen im Mathematikunterricht mit ihm zu reden, wusste aber noch nicht wo ich anfangen sollte.

Es nützte nichts, ich musste zum Unterricht als es klingelte und er saß bereits auf seinem Platz.

Na dann mal los.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

Ich setzte mich auf meinen Platz und machte mir nicht die Mühe so zu tun, als würde der Unterricht mich interessieren. Unverblümt beobachtete ich jede seiner Bewegungen, ob seine Finger sich bewegten, oder ob er blinzelte war egal. Ich suchte nach allem, was mir einen Hinweis auf das Geheimnis seiner Familie geben konnte.

Diesmal ignorierte er mich, oder zumindest versuchte er es.

Immer wieder huschten seine Augen zu mir und wieder zurück zum Zettel.

„Stimmt irgendwas nicht mit mir, oder warum beobachtest du mich?"

Zögernd Antwortete ich ihm, unsicher wie er reagieren würde. „Mit dir stimmt etwas nicht, ich weiß nur noch nicht was es ist." Wie ich erwartet hatte machte ihn das wütend. „Darf ich fragen was dich zu dem Verdacht führt?" Da er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen sprach konnte ich ihn nur schwer verstehen.

„Nun, da niemand mir sagen will, was mit euch los ist und alle anderen es nicht wissen komme ich eben auf solche Gedanken." Das schien ihn zu verwirren. „Wer genau will dir keine Antworten geben?" er schien ehrlich an der Antwort interessiert zu sein, aber irgendwas hielt mich davon ab die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen. „Meine Freunde." Nun, das war zumindest im Groben die Wahrheit. Jasper schien zu merken, dass ich etwas verheimlichte und musterte mich genauer.

„Von welchen Freunden redest du?" Er konzentrierte sich auf mein Gesicht, um jede Regung in meiner Mimik zu bemerken um daraus Schlüsse ziehen zu können.

Die Schulklingel rettete mich vor einer Antwort und wieder stürmte ich aus dem Raum.

Jaspers Sicht

Als Alice das Zimmer betrat, rechnete ich damit, dass sie mich ignorieren würde und ich hatte mir vorgenommen es ebenso zu tun. Um so mehr überraschte es mich, dass sie mich anstarrte. Keine meiner Bewegungen entging ihr und eigentlich müsste mir das irgendwann unangenehm werden. Doch im Gegenteil. Ich genoss die Aufmerksamkeit, auch wenn sie nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte.

Um Klarheit zu haben fragte ich einfach nach. „Stimmt irgendwas nicht mit mir, oder warum beobachtest du mich?" Nach der letzten Begegnung war mir klar, dass irgendwas nicht in Ordnung war, aber ein Rest Hoffnung blieb bestehen, dass die gestrige Aktion nichts mit mir zu tun hatte. Erst als ich sie ansprach schaute ich ihr direkt ins Gesicht und war überrascht. Dunkle Ringe unter den Augen zeugten von einer schlaflosen Nacht, doch ihre Augen waren wachsam und vorsichtig. Ihre Antwort zerschlug meine letzte Hoffnung und machte mich auch noch wütend.

„Mit dir stimmt etwas nicht, ich weiß nur noch nicht was es ist." Ich bresste die Kiefer zusammen, um nicht laut zu fluchen. „Darf ich fragen was dich zu dem Verdacht führt?" Ihre Stimme blieb ruhig. „Nun, da niemand mir sagen will, was mit euch los ist und alle anderen es nicht wissen komme ich eben auf solche Gedanken."

Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. „Wer genau will dir keine Antworten geben?"

In ihren Augen schienen zwei Seiten zu kämpfen. Sie würde mir nicht die Wahrheit sagen, dessen war ich mir sicher. Dabei wollte ich das unbedingt wissen.

„Meine Freunde." Auch wenn die Antwort nur wage war, so war sie doch wahr. Damit wollte ich mich nicht zufrieden geben. Ich wollte den Grund für ihr plötzliches Verschwinden von gestern erfahren und darum bohrte ich weiter.

„Von welchen Freunden redest du?" Sie drückte die Lippen fest aufeinander und holte tief Luft. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und mir wurde klar, dass sie wusste worauf ich hinaus wollte.

Bevor ich ihre Antwort bekam klingelte es und wieder stürmte sie aus dem Raum.

Das wars dann wohl. Jetzt musste ich mit meine Geschwistern darüber reden. Edward kannte nur einen Bruchteil von allem aus meinen Gedanken und der Rest war vollkommen Ahnungslos. Mein Blick blieb an Alice kleben, bis sie in der Schülerschar verschwand und ein seltsames Gefühl breitete sich in mir aus. Ich schob es auf das bevorstehende Gespräch, denn das würde nicht sehr angenehm werden.

Langsam stand ich auf und ging durch die Flure zu meinem Auto. Auf die letzte Stunde konnte ich mich sowieso nicht konzentrieren. Edward, Bella, Emmett und Rosalie warteten am Wagen auf mich. Victoria lief mir entgegen. „Was ist los Jasper?" Erschöpft ließ ich die Schultern hängen und sagte: „Wir müssen reden." Edward las meine Gedanken und nickte. „Ich ruf Carlisle an. Wir treffen uns zu Hause."


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10**

Alice Sicht

Dieser Jasper wusste ganz genau von wem ich geredet hatte. Er musste das Rudel kennen, sonst hätte er nicht nachgefragt, oder? Vielleicht wurde ich auch paranoid, jetzt wo ich wieder in Forks war.

Ich ging zum Englischunterricht und setzte mich neben Angela. Was der Lehrer uns sagte bekam ich nicht mehr mit, denn in Gedanken versunken schaute ich aus dem Fenster.

Dann verschwamm der Schulhof, und ich sah ein großes Herrenhaus.

_Vor der Tür stand eine zierliche Frau mit einem weichen Gesicht und Karamell-farbigen Haar, die ihr über die Schultern fielen._

_Gerade stiegen Edward, Bella, Rosalie und Emmett aus einem Wagen aus. Jasper und Victoria verließen den Wagen dahinter._

_Ein schwarzer Mercedes rollte zu den anderen Autos und Carlisle Cullen gesellte sich zu seiner Familie. Zusammen gingen sie ins Haus und setzten sich an den Esstisch._

_„Also, was ist los?" Carlisle war ruhig, und wirkte besorgt. Jasper schaute zu Edward und nachdem der genickt hatte begann er zu erzählen._

_„Es geht um das Neue Mädchen an unserer Schule. Alice." Überrascht schaute die Mutter auf. „Nichts gefährliches in diesem Sinne, Esme." Edward versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Mit Erfolg. Dann redete Jasper weiter._

_„Ich bin mir nicht hundertprozentig sicher, aber ich glaube sie hat Verdacht geschöpft. Sie weiß, dass irgendwas mit uns nicht stimmt, dass wir anders sind." Victoria neben ihm zischte. „Ich hab doch gesagt, dass sie eine Bedrohung darstellt." Jetzt schaltete sich Carlisle ein. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie uns gefährlich werden könnte. Wir sollten sie jedoch im Auge behalten." „Da ist noch etwas." Das war wieder Edward. „Sie weiß, dass ich Gedanken lesen kann und ich habe keine Ahnung woher."_

Die Reaktionen bekam ich nicht mehr mit, denn Angela rüttelte mich unsanft an der Schulter. „Alice? Alice, geht es dir nicht gut?" Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf um meine Gedanken ordnen zu können. „Mir ist nur ein bisschen schwindelig." Als ich aufschaute sah ich, dass die ganze Klasse mich anstarrte.

Verdammt. Ich stand auf und fragte, ob ich nach Hause durfte. Der Lehrer meinte er würde es besser finden wenn ich nicht alleine wäre und so schlug Angela vor mich nach hause zu fahren. Dankbar nahm ich an und ging leicht wankend zur Tür.

Manchmal, wenn eine Vision so genau war, schien sie mir die Energie auszusaugen. Angela stützte mich und brachte mich zu meinem Auto. Ich gab ihr die Schlüssel und sie fuhr mich nach Hause und brachte mich sogar noch in mein Zimmer.

Man ich musste echt fertig aussehen.

Ich schaffte es kaum Angela davon zu überzeugen, dass sie mich für die nächsten zehn Minuten allein lassen könnte, bis Harry nach Hause kam. Schließlich gab sie doch nach und ich genoss die Stille.

Doch nach wenigen Sekunden kamen die alten Fragen wieder und vor allem Neue. Warum fand Victoria ich sei eine Gefahr?

Dann klingelte mein Handy. „Hallo?"

„Hi Alice, ich bin es Embry. Sam hat mir deine Nummer gegeben und gemeint ich soll fragen wie es dir geht. Harry hat ihn angerufen, als er gerade nicht da war und ich hab mich verwandelt, um mit ihm zu reden."

„Ich denke mal ihr wollt mir immer noch nicht sagen was los ist?" Die Hoffnung stirbt ja bekanntlich zuletzt. „Nein, tut mir Leid." Von wegen. „Wieso hat Harry ihn überhaupt angerufen?" „Oh. Eine gewisse Angela hat ihn angerufen und gemeint du seist krank."

Natürlich. „Kein Grund zur Aufregung. Mir war nur ein bisschen schwindelig und Angela hat mich nach Hause gefahren." „Schön zu hören das es nichts ernstes ist. Wir sehen uns doch bald wieder im Reservat, oder?" „Ja, ich guck mal wann ich kommen kann. Bis dann." Wir legten beide auf und ich merkte, wie die Wut in mir hochkochte.

Die Haustür wurde aufgeschlossen und Harry kam nach Hause. „Alice?"

„Ich bin oben Dad." Harry stampfte die Treppen hoch und betrat mein Zimmer. „Wie geht es dir?" „Erschöpft." „Vielleicht solltest du morgen zu Hause bleiben, wenn du in dem Zustand zur Schule gehst muss ich mir einiges anhören." Ein Grinsen konnte ich mir einfach nicht verkneifen. Wenn Harry so hilflos aussah verzieh ich ihm sogar manchmal, dass er mich in die Psychiatrie schicken wollte. „Wenn du meinst Dad." Ich gähnte herzhaft und kuschelte mich in meine Decke. „Meine kleine, zerbrechliche Alice." Hatte ich mir das gerade nur eingebildet, oder hatte Harry das gerade wirklich gesagt? Bevor ich ihn fragen konnte war ich schon eingeschlafen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11**

Jaspers Sicht

Die Schule langweilte mich zu Tode. Wenn man alles auswendig konnte war es echt ermüdend.

Carlisle hatte überrascht reagiert, als Edward ihm erzählt hatte, was Alice über ihn wusste. Um zu erfahren wie viel sie sich zusammengereimt hat, hatten wir uns einen Plan ausgedacht in dem ich die Hauptrolle spielte.

Während der Mittagspause gingen wir noch einmal alles durch. Edward versuchte mir noch einmal einzuprägen, was ich zu tun hatte, als er verdutzt aufsah. Jessica und Angela hatten soeben die Cafeteria betreten, aber von Alice fehlte jede Spur. Fragend schaute ich zu Edward. „Sie ist gestern im Englischunterricht fast zusammengebrochen." Entsetzt schaute ich ihn an. „Du meinst doch nicht, dass das was mit uns zu tun hatte?" Edward sog scharf die Luft ein. „Ich bin mir sogar sicher. Von ihrem Platz aus kann sie auf den Parkplatz schauen, vielleicht hat sie noch mitbekommen wie wir alle weggefahren sind und hat sich irgendwas ausgemalt." Ich war nicht überzeugt. Das war zu einfach und das war ein Wort, dass ich nicht mit Alice verbinden konnte. Sie erinnerte mehr an ein kompliziertes Netz. Mein Gedankengang war Edward nicht entgangen und er wandte sich wieder mir zu. „Du sitzt in Mathe neben ihr. Du kennst ihre Gefühle. Du kannst sie von uns allen am besten einschätzen. Was glaubst du ist passiert?" „Keine Ahnung, aber wir sollten es so schnell wie möglich herausfinden." Emmett stimmte mir zu. „Warum bringen wir ihr nicht die Hausaufgaben vorbei?" Entgeistert schaute ich ihn an. „Du bist noch nicht einmal in ihrem Jahrgang Emmett." „Dann bring du ihr doch die Mathematikhausaufgaben vorbei. Ihr müsst doch sowieso ein Projekt zusammen erarbeiten." Das war gar nicht mal dumm. Alle schauten zu Edward, er war der Denker am Tisch. „Ein Versuch ist es wert." Damit war es beschlossen.

Im Unterricht sagte ich unserem Mathelehrer ich würde die Hausaufgaben noch heute bei Alice vorbei bringen und er schien sich darüber zu freuen, wie gut sie in die Klasse integriert wurde.

Die nächste Stunde verging quälend langsam und als es endlich klingelte musste ich mich ermahnen nicht zum Auto zu rennen.

Aus Angelas Gedanken hatte Edward mir Alices Adresse genannt und ich fuhr den kurzen Weg viel zu schnell. Victoria hatte eine Bedrohung verspürt, aber keiner glaubte daran, dass Alice mir etwas tun könnte.

Viel zu gut gelaunt hüpfte ich die Stufen zur Eingangstür hoch und klingelte. Ich konnte ein wütendes knurren aus dem ersten Stock hören und musste lächeln. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein so zierliches Wesen solche Laute von sich geben konnte. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und die Wut verwandelte sich in Überraschung. „Jasper? Was machst du den hier?" „Du warst nicht in der Schule und ich dachte ich könnte dir die Mathematikhausaufgaben vorbeibringen. Außerdem sollten wir mit unserem Projekt langsam anfangen." Sie verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf das rechte Bein und gewährte mir Zutritt. „Mein Zimmer ist oben links." Sie folgte mir die Treppen rauf und ich betrat ihr Zimmer. Ich wusste nicht was ich erwartet hatte, aber das sicher nicht. Die Wände waren weiß, wirkten durch die vielen Bilder und Karten jedoch wie ein Bunter Teppich. Alle Regale waren ebenfalls weiß und gut gefüllt mit Büchern und CDs. Über ihrem Bett lag eine blau-grüne Tagesdecke und man konnte durch die Delle erkennen, wo sie gelegen hatte. Gleich neben der Tür, in der angrenzenden Wand, führte eine Tür in einen anderen Raum und auf der anderen Seite des Bettes gab es noch eine Tür. „Das Bad ist gleich hier links." Dafür war die Tür also. Weil ich keinen Kleiderschrank entdecken konnte vermutete ich, dass sie einen begehbaren Kleiderschrank hinter der zweiten Tür hatte. Unschlüssig stand ich im Raum, während sie sich in Jogginghose und Top auf das Bett setzte. „Du kannst dich ruhig hinsetzen." Vorsichtig ging ich auf das Bett zu und setzte mich neben sie. Sie schaute in die Materialien, die ich ihr gegeben hatte und ließ den Blick dann wieder zu mir wandern.„Also, wie wollen wir mit unserem Projekt anfangen?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12**

Alice Sicht

Ich hatte einen entspannten Tag im Bett verbracht und dank Jessica sogar schon die Hausaufgaben von heute fertig. Nur die Stunden nach der Mittagspause musste ich wohl morgen nachholen. Zufrieden ließ ich mich in die Kissen sinken, als es an der Tür klingelte. Die Schulzeit war gerade seit zehn Minuten um und Harry hatte einen Schlüssel. Wütende knurrte ich und ging runter um die Tür zu öffnen.

Vor mir stand Jasper. „Jasper? Was machst du den hier?" Wie war er so schnell von der Schule bis zu mir gekommen? Er musste wie der Teufel gefahren sein, oder die letzte Stunde geschwänzt haben.„Du warst nicht in der Schule und ich dachte ich könnte dir die Mathematikhausaufgaben vorbeibringen. Außerdem sollten wir mit unserem Projekt langsam anfangen." Das war eine akzeptable Antwort und so ließ ich ihn herein. „Mein Zimmer ist oben links." Dann folgte ich im in den ersten Stock und in mein Zimmer. Er schaute sich kurz um und musterte die beiden verschlossenen Türen. „Das Bad ist gleich hier links." Damit dürfte seine unausgesprochene frage beantwortet sein. Ich setzte mich mit den Zetteln sie er mir gegeben hatte auf mein Bett und sah zu ihm auf. „Du kannst dich ruhig hinsetzen." Er setzte sich vorsichtig neben mich und ich widmete mich wieder dem Material. „Also, wie wollen wir mit unserem Projekt anfangen?"

Er holte seine eigenen Zettel aus seiner Schultasche und wir begannen mit unserem Projekt. Die Anspannung vom Anfang verflog schnell und wir redeten immer offener miteinander. „Nein, nein, nein. Wenn dann müssen wir den Sinussatz benutzen." Ich konnte mich vor Lachen kaum noch halten. Mittlerweile lag ich auf dem Bauch und hatte meine Beine in der Luft. Jasper lag neben mir auf dem Rücken und hielt sich eine Zeichnung vor das Gesicht. „Wieso das?" Der Lachkrampf war vorbei ich konnte wieder normal reden. „Weil du meine Zeichnung falsch herum hältst." Er grinste und drehte das Blatt. Das Projekt war für eine Woche konzipiert, aber wir arbeiteten es an diesem Abend komplett durch. Danach schien es keinen Grund zu geben, warum er sofort verschwinden sollte und so blieb er noch eine Weile. Er setzte sich auf und ich drehte mich auf den Rücken, um mir nicht den Hals zu verdrehen, wenn ich ihn ansah. Er sah wirklich gut aus. Seine blonden Locken hingen zerzaust um sein Gesicht und seine Augen schienen zu leuchten. Warum gingen ihm die anderen Schüler immer aus dem Weg, genau wie seinen Geschwistern? Mir fiel auf, dass wir schon eine Weile nicht mehr geredet hatten, sondern uns einfach nur ansahen. Die Stille war jedoch nicht peinlich, sondern fühlte sich gerade zu behaglich an. Wir hörten das Knarren der Haustür, als Harry von seiner Schicht nach Hause kam und Jasper stand auf und ging Richtung Tür. „Wir sehen uns dann morgen in der Schule?" Ich nickte und er verschwand im Flur. „Alice bist du wach? Hast du vielleicht...Oh!" Die Haustür ging wieder auf und zu und ich wusste, dass Jasper gegangen war.

Mein Vater streckte den Kopf zur Tür herein. „Warum war den der Sohn von Dr. Cullen bei dir?" „Ach nichts wichtiges Dad. Wir sitzen in Mathe neben einander und er hat mir die Hausaufgaben gebracht. Außerdem mussten wir ein Projekt zusammen abgeben und das haben wir dann gleich erledigt." Harry schien sich wieder zu beruhigen und trat jetzt ganz ins Zimmer. „Hast du Hunger?" Mein Magen machte ein verlangendes Geräusch, was Harry richtig deutete. „Gut, dann übernehme ich heute das Kochen." Er verschwand in der Küche und ich hörte das Scheppern von Töpfen. Ich wusste, dass er mir eine Hühnerbrühe machen würde und freute mich auf die heiße Mahlzeit. Dabei schweiften meine Gedanken wieder zu Jasper. Ich hatte ihn noch nie etwas essen sehen und auch keines seiner Geschwister. In Gedanken versunken machte ich mich auf den Weg in die Küche. Eine heiße Brühe und ein guter Film waren jetzt eine schöne Abwechslung und Harry hatte keine Einwände, als ich ihn fragte ob ich den Fernseher heute haben durfte. Während ich es mir auf dem Sofa gemütlich machte, erinnerte ich mich an die Worte von gestern Abend, die ich im Halbschlaf zu hören geglaubt hatte. Das Verhältnis zwischen mir und meinem Dad schien wieder zu heilen und das war mehr als ich gehofft hatte. Als Harry mir die Hühnerbrühe reichte musste ich lächeln. Vielleicht wurde alles wieder wie früher...


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13**

Jaspers Sicht

Natürlich wusste ich noch warum ich überhaupt hier war, aber in Alice Gegenwart war es schwer sich darauf zu konzentrieren, weil unsere anfänglich steife Konversation immer lockerer wurde. Ich hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass ich die Zeichnung, die sie angefertigt hatte falsch hielt. Sie fand das urkomisch und lachte mich auch noch aus. Ich musste mitlachen. Wir waren schnell mit unserem Projekt fertig, doch ich hatte mein Ziel noch nicht erreicht. Sie schien mich nicht davon scheuchen zu wollen und so setzte ich mich nur auf. Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und schaute zu mir hoch, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Da traf es mich wie ein Schlag. Victoria hatte aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund eine Gefahr erkannt, nur zeigte diese sich nicht in Gewalt. Sie bestand viel mehr in Alice als Person. Jetzt, wo sie zu mir aufschaute, ging von ihr eine Anziehungskraft aus, mit der ich nicht gerechnet hatte. Meine Augen begannen zu leuchten, ohne dass ich sie davon abhalten konnte. Wie würde Alice wohl darauf reagieren? Ihre Wangen waren noch immer gerötet vom Lachen und ihre Augen schienen mich magisch anzuziehen. Victorias Gesicht tauchte vor meinem inneren Auge auf und unwillkürlich verglich ich die beiden miteinander. Beide waren blass, aber da hörten die Gemeinsamkeiten auch schon auf. Victoria hatte flammend rote Haare war sportlich gebaut, Alice war elfenhaft zierlich und hatte schwarze Haare. Ihre Augen wirkten ruhig und sicher, während Victoria immer unruhig hin und her schaute, auf der Suche nach Gefahren.

Nun hatte sie eine Gefahr gefunden, die niemand von uns einfach eliminieren konnte.

Der Wagen ihres Vaters fuhr in die Einfahrt und Harry Watson betrat das Haus. Ich stand auf und ging in Richtung Tür, wobei die Anziehungskraft von Alice mich versuchte genau daran zu hindern. Sie schaffte es mich dazu zu bringen, mich noch einmal um zu drehen. „Wir sehen uns dann morgen in der Schule?" Nachdem ich ihr Nicken gesehen hatte verschwand ich im Flur. „Alice bist du wach? Hast du vielleicht...Oh!" Ich traf Mr Watson auf der Treppe und ging wortlos an ihm vorbei zur Tür. Ich musste so schnell wie möglich nach Hause.

Sobald die Tür hinter mir zufiel rannte ich so schnell ich konnte zum Auto und raste zu meinen Geschwistern. Ich durfte jetzt nicht alleine sein.

Zuhause angekommen parkte ich Edwards Volvo in der Garage und lief ins Wohnzimmer. Sie hatten sich alle bereits versammelt und warteten auf mich. Edwards Blick war forschend. Er wusste sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie uns gefährlich werden kann." „Und das weißt du weil...?" Emmett hatte den Schwachpunkt getroffen. Ich wusste es nicht mit Sicherheit, aber ich dachte erst gar nicht daran, sondern erinnerte mich an das ungezwungene Gespräch über die Mathematikaufgaben. Dann erzählte Edward weiter. „Jasper hat ohne Zwischenfälle mit ihr reden können. Sie hat keine Frage über uns gestellt und schien auch nicht besonders voreingenommen ihm gegenüber. Ganz anders wie unsere Vermutungen waren." „Was genau ist denn passiert?" Carlisle wollte genau wissen, womit seine Familie es hier zu tun hatte. Ich stand auf und erzählte ihm alles. Die Anziehungskraft und alles was damit zu tun hatte ließ ich weg. „Ich hab zu keinem Zeitpunkt Misstrauen oder ähnliche Gefühle von ihr wahrgenommen," beendete ich meinen Vortrag. Jetzt schienen alle überzeugt, außer Victoria. „Ich versteh nicht, warum dann alles in mir danach schreit ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen?" Ich schon dachte ich und spürte sofort Edwards Blick auf mir. Er kannte mein Geheimnis jetzt doch.

„Vielleicht hängt das mehr mit ihren Freunden zusammen, als mit ihr?" Verblüfft starrte ich ihn an. Daran hatte ich nicht gedacht.

„Jasper ist dir irgendwas komisch vorgekommen? Etwas, das nicht in ihr Zimmer gehörte vielleicht?" Ich dachte nach. „Da war ein Geruch, der definitiv nicht von ihr oder Harry kam. Er erinnert an ein Tier, aber nicht im Bezug auf unsere Beute, sondern unangenehm. Ein Gestank, den man nicht in einem solchen Zimmer vermuten würde." Carlisle biss die Zähne zusammen. „Dieses Mädchen hatte also Kontakt mit den Werwölfen aus dem Quileute-Reservat." Alle starrten ihn an, denn alle wussten was das bedeutete. Alice war vielleicht mehr in Gefahr als wir. Mir entfuhr ein Zischen und den anderen schien es bei der Situation nicht besser zu gehen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14**

Alice Sicht

Am nächsten Tag ging ich wieder in die Schule, nur um von Jessica ausgequetscht zu werden. Sie wollte jedes Detail von gestern wissen, denn irgendwie hatte sie mitbekommen, wie Jasper Mr Banner nach meinen Unterlagen gefragt hatte.

Ich verwendete die ganze Biologiestunde darauf, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass wir wirklich nur an unserem Projekt gearbeitet hatten. Enttäuscht zog sie eine Schnute, als wir uns in der Mittagspause wiedersahen.

„Wenigstens mir könntest du es erzählen." Wir stellten uns an der Essensausgabe an und ich kaufte mir wie immer einen Salat. In der Schule konnte ich einfach nichts schweres essen. Jessica lief wieder ihren Umweg und wir setzten uns zu den Anderen. Jessica schaute verstohlen zum Tisch der Cullens zurück. „Warum schauen die Cullens denn immer wieder hier her?" Nach meiner Rede, meinte sie diese Frage wirklich ernst. Auch ich drehte mich um und sah hin. Tatsächlich. Gerade schaute Edward weg, dafür wanderte Jaspers Blick zu unserem Tisch. Er wirkte besorgt. Hatte er Angst, ich würde irgendwelche Gerüchte in die Welt setzten oder so? Man die sollten sich wieder beruhigen. In Mathe würde ich fragen was los, oder doch lieber nicht. Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden und schien Edward damit richtig zu ärgern. Verschlagen grinste ich ihn an, was ihn nur noch mehr reizte. Das hast du davon in meinen Kopf zu schauen, dachte ich.

Die Mittagspause war schnell vorbei und alle machten sich auf den Weg in ihre nächste Stunde. Dieses mal war ich vor Jasper an meinem Platz, aber er war direkt hinter mir, als würde er mich beobachten. Was war los?

Mr Banner meinte wir sollten uns in dieser Stunde auf unsere Projekte konzentrieren und weder Jasper noch ich sahen uns gezwungen ihm zu sagen, dass wir schon fertig waren. Ich holte meine Unterlagen raus und tat so, als würde ich arbeiten. Dann hielt ich es nicht mehr aus. „Hast du Angst, ich springe gleich vom Schuldach?" Ich hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. Er schien ehrlich besorgt zu sein. „Erde an Jasper? Ist da jemand?" Endlich regte er sich wieder. „Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass du gleich vom Dach springen könntest. Wie kommst du darauf?" „Du guckst mich an als würde ich gleich tot umfallen und du das verhindern willst." Anscheinend hatte er nicht gewollt, dass mir das auffällt, denn sofort änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und wurde wieder normal. „Du hast Edward in der Mittagspause zur Weißglut getrieben. Und da gehört schon einiges dazu." Wieder musste ich grinsen. „Er hätte sich aus meinem Kopf raus halten sollen." Jasper konnte sich jetzt ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. „An was hast du den gedacht, wenn ich fragen darf?" „Ich hab daran gedacht, ob ich dich fragen sollte was los ist, mich dann aber immer wieder dagegen entschiede, wenn er es dir mitteilen wollte." „Woher wusstest du, dass er es mir sagen wollte? Wir saßen mehrere Meter weit weg." „Er ist nicht der einzige, der ein paar Tricks kann. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass meine etwas anders sind." Zum ersten Mal packte meine Sachen, ohne mich zu hetzen und stand langsam auf, als es klingelte. Jasper blieb noch sitzen, als ich schon zur Tür raus ging.

Jaspers Sicht

Wir wollten sie abwechselnd beobachten, damit es nicht zu sehr auffiel, aber sie merkte es trotzdem und schaute zu uns rüber. Edward wollte mir anscheinend immer wieder etwas sagen, guckte dann wütend zu Alice, die ihn nur angrinste und ließ es dann doch. Ich fragte mich, wie sie Mathe reagieren würde. Ob sie wieder Hals über Kopf aus dem Raum rennen würde, wenn ich was falsches sagte?

Es klingelte und ich betrat hinter Alice das Klassenzimmer. Keiner wollte Extraaufgaben bekommen, also verschwiegen wir Mr Banner, dass wir unser Projekt bereits fertig hatten und taten nur so, als ob wir lernten. Das hieß, sie tat so, während ich sie beobachtete. „Hast du Angst, ich springe gleich vom Schuldach?" Ich hatte gehört, dass sie mit mir redete, reagierte aber nicht. Von ihr ging schon wieder die gleiche Anziehungskraft aus wie am Vortag. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen. Wir sollten sie nur beschützen, mehr nicht. „Erde an Jasper? Ist da jemand?" Jetzt konnte ich sie nicht mehr ignorieren, also antwortete ich auf ihre erste Frage. „Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass du gleich vom Dach springen könntest. Wie kommst du darauf?" „Du guckst mich an als würde ich gleich tot umfallen und du das verhindern willst." Verdammt. Hatte man mir das so offensichtlich angesehen? Ich brachte meinen Gesichtsausdruck wieder unter Kontrolle und schaute sie an. „Du hast Edward in der Mittagspause zur Weißglut getrieben. Und da gehört schon einiges dazu." Schnell wechselte ich das Thema und sie schien damit kein Problem zu haben. Mir ging auf, dass ich mich auf ziemlich dünnem Eis befand, als ich von Edwards Gabe anfing. Alice schien jedoch nichts ungewöhnliches daran zu finden. „Er hätte sich aus meinem Kopf raus halten sollen." Hatte ich es mir doch gedacht. Ich musste grinsen. „An was hast du den gedacht, wenn ich fragen darf?" „Ich hab daran gedacht, ob ich dich fragen sollte was los ist, mich dann aber immer wieder dagegen entschiede, wenn er es dir mitteilen wollte." „Woher wusstest du, dass er es mir sagen wollte? Wir saßen mehrere Meter weit weg." „Er ist nicht der einzige, der ein paar Tricks kann. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass meine etwas anders sind." Das brachte mich zum nachdenken. Als sie ohne Hast ihre Sachen packte und aus dem Raum ging, als es klingelte blieb ich sitzen und beobachtete sie. Ihre Worte hallten in meinem Kopf wieder: _Er ist nicht der einzige, der ein paar Tricks kann._ Was hatte sie damit gemeint?


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15**

Alice Sicht

Ich hatte Jasper bewusst nicht gesagt, worin mein `Trick` bestand. Sollten er und seine Geschwister sich ruhig den Kopf darüber zerbrechen.

Im Kopf zählte ich alles auf, was mir ungewöhnlich vorkam:

Alle sahen sich ähnlich, obwohl sie nicht miteinander verwand waren.

Alle sahen atemberaubend aus, und bewegten sich elegant.

Sie aßen nicht.

Edward konnte Gedanken lesen und Jasper hatte auch ein Talent, nur welches wusste ich noch nicht.

Erst jetzt wo ich genau darüber nachdachte konzentrierte ich mich auch auf andere Details.

Jaspers Augen waren im Laufe der Woche immer dunkler geworden.

Und er hatte so komisch geredet. (Wo nannte man heute noch jemanden Ma`am?)

Nichts davon wies auf eine konkrete Theorie.

Zu hause setzte ich mich an den Computer und überlegte, was ich als Suchbegriff eingeben konnte. Die Quilleute wollten nichts von den Cullens wissen, vielleicht waren sie einer der zahlreichen Feinde aus den Legenden entsprungen? Ein Aberglaube, der Wirklichkeit war. In meinem Bücherregal stand ein alt aussehendes Buch, mit abgegriffenen Leineneinband. Sam hatte es mir zu meinem zehnten Geburtstag geschenkt. Das Buch enthielt alle Sagen und Legenden des Stammes und wurde eigentlich nur von Indianer zu Indianer weitergegeben. Ich war eine Ausnahme.

Ohne zu wissen was ich suchte, blätterte ich die Seiten durch. Einige Legenden fand ich schon immer interessant und die las ich mir auch jetzt wieder durch. Aber ich fand nichts, was ich mit den Cullens verband.

Es war wirklich frustrierend. Ich war lange nicht mehr in La Push gewesen, vielleicht könnte ich Hinweise finden, wenn auch keine ganze Lösung.

Nachdem ich Jacke und Schuhe angezogen hatte, schrieb ich Harry noch einen Zettel wo ich war und dass es spät werden konnte. Dann ging ich raus und stieg in den Wagen.

Zu Sams Haus wollte ich nicht, denn aus Sam war am schwersten etwas herauszukriegen. Doch Embry, Jacob und Quil waren noch junge Werwölfe und nahmen die Stammeslegenden und anderen Aberglaube noch nicht so ernst. Also fuhr ich zum Laden von Embrys Mutter. Alle drei standen vor der Tür und lachten. Mein Wagen blieb neben ihnen zum stehen und drei Augenpaare schauten mich an.

„Ich hab doch gesagt ich komm bald wieder vorbei." Embry erinnerte sich an das Telefonat und grinste. „Stimmt. Ich dachte nur du würdest zu Sam fahren." „Wollte ich erst auch, aber er läuft gerade an einer Grenze entlang." Wie auf Kommando wurden sie hellhörig. „Weißt du an was für einer Grenze?" Diese Grenze hatte etwas mit den Cullens zu tun, da war ich mir sicher. Nur verstehen konnte ich es nicht. „Nein. Mehr weiß ich nicht. Ich konnte nur sehen, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte und er hat sich verwandelt um nachsehen zu können." Quil guckte zwischen Embry und Jacob hin und her, während die beiden sich fast schon panisch anschauten. Auch wenn meine Geschichte nicht der wahre Grund war, so hatte ich nicht gelogen. Noch bevor ich vor dem Laden geparkt hatte, hatte ich eine Vision davon. Sam wollte los, kurz nachdem ich die Grenze von Forks und La Push überquert hatte. Die Grenze?

Die Cullens wohnten in Forks und das Rudel in La Push. Gab es dabei einen Zusammenhang?

Jaspers Sicht

Warum wollte sie unbedingt zu einem Rudel ungezogener Werwölfe zurück, die sie jederzeit umbringen konnten? Ein kleiner Wutausbruch und Alice wäre tot. Der Zorn tobte in mir und ließ mich noch schneller rennen. An der Grenze zum Land der Quilleute musste ich anhalten. Zwischen den Bäumen konnte ich einen großen Wolf erkennen, der fast zwei Meter groß war. Das war kein Gegner für mich, doch dann tauchte ein zweiter Wolf auf, der den anderen noch überragte. Gegen zwei hatte ich nicht ganz so gute Chancen. Um Alice nicht zu verlieren lief ich an der Grenze weiter, doch die Wölfe ließen michicht aus den Augen. Vor Wut knurrte ich sie an und ich wäre auch zu ihnen über die Grenze gegangen und hätte gekämpft, wenn nicht der eine Gedanke in meinem Hinterkopf wäre. Viel zu laut für so einen kleinen Gedanken schrie er mir zu, dass diese Wölfe mit Alice befreundet waren und ich ihr weh tun würde, anstatt sie zu beschützen. Ich wartete an der Grenze, bis Alice wieder nach Hause fuhr und folgte ihr.

Im Wald versteckt beobachtete ich ihr Fenster und wartete darauf, dass sie aus dem Fenster sah und mich entdeckte. Ein alberner Gedanke, aber er war da.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16**

Alice Sicht

Der letzte Schultag der Woche war schnell hinter mich gebracht und, weil ich mit den Hausaufgaben auf dem neuesten Stand war, hatte ich ein ganzes Wochenende für mich. Mir wurde jedoch schnell langweilig, denn mein Zimmer und die Küche waren aufgeräumt und geputzt. Die CDs und DVDs kannte ich auswendig und um zu lesen fehlte mir heute die Geduld. Also würde ich Sam fragen, ob ich eine Nacht im Reservat verbringen könnte. Vielleicht Camping.

Er nahm sofort ab, war aber von meiner Idee nicht begeistert. „Alice, der Wald ist für dich alleine viel zu gefährlich." Mein Gott. Das gefährlichste waren die Werwölfe und von denen würde mir niemand etwas tun. Mein Zähneknirschen konnte man anscheinend durch die Leitung hören. „Warum übernachtest du nicht bei einer Freundin?" „Davor ha ich wirklich Angst. Nachher gucken wir so einen Girls-Film." Es schauderte mich bei der Vorstellung. „Mach bitte irgendwas ungefährliches." „Okay, okay. Ich entferne mich auch Tagsüber nicht zu weit vom Haus, zufrieden?" „Ja das finde ich schon besser. Bis bald Alice." Dann war er weg.

Und ich würde doch Campen gehen, nur nicht im Reservat. Der Rucksack war schnell gepackt und als Harry nach Hause kam, wartete ein Auflauf in der Mikrowelle und ein Zettel auf dem Tisch für ihn:

_Hi Dad,_

_ich verbringe das Wochenende im Wald und genieße die Natur. _

_Zur Not kannst du mich über Handy erreichen. Auflauf steht _

_in der Mikrowelle._

_Alice_

Zufrieden mit mir selbst machte ich mich auf den Weg durch den Wald. Als die Schatten immer länger wurden suchte ich mir eine kleine Lichtung und baute mein Zelt auf. Ich war mehrere Stunden gewandert und konnte keine Zivilisation mehr erkennen. Perfekt. Hier war ich mit meinen Gedanken allein.

Da knackten Äste hinter mir und ich wirbelte herum. Das durfte doch nicht war sein. Auch wenn ich ihn nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde gesehen hatte, wusste ich wer mir da gefolgt war. „Du kannst aufhören dich zu verstecken. Ich hab dich schon gesehen." Nichts rührte sich. „Dann halt nicht," murmelte ich und machte es mir gemütlich.

Das nasse Holz wollte einfach nicht brennen verdammt. Nach vierzehn ausgebrannten Streichhölzern gab ich auf und kuschelte mich tiefer in den Schlafsack. Wieder hörte ich das knacken zwischen den Bäumen, aber ich beachtete es nicht weiter. Ich wusste, wer da um mein Lager schlich.

Eine angenehme Hitze flackerte über mein Gesicht und ich öffnete die Augen. „Hast du dich entschlossen, mich doch nicht erfrieren zu lassen?" Im Halbschlaf setzte ich mich auf. Jasper hielt ein Streichholz in der Hand und warf es dann in die Flammen. Das kleine Feuer zeigte mir, wie kalt es wirklich war. Ich schüttelte mich. „Ist dir immer noch kalt?" „Nein. Doch, aber das Feuer hilft. Danke." Ohne mich anzusehen zog er seine Lederjacke aus und legte sie mir über die Schultern. „Du machst es einem echt nicht leicht." Verwundert sah ich auf. „Was meinst du?" „Da versucht man dich zu beschützen und du gehst bei dieser Kälte Campen, ohne dass du weißt wie man ein Feuer macht." Seine Jacke ließ meine Wärme auf mich zurückstrahlen. Sie selbst war eisig kalt gewesen, als er sie mir gegeben hatte. „Ich weiß sehr wohl wie man ein Feuer macht. Ich hab nur..." Lachte er mich etwa aus. „Hey!" Ich haute ihm gegen den Arm und erschrak. Es war als hätte ich gegen eine Felswand geschlagen. Nicht nur das. Durch seinen Pullover durch war seine Haut eiskalt. Entsetzt schaute ich ihn an und ließ seine Jacke von meinen Schultern gleiten. „Du solltest deine Jacke lieber selber tragen." Er brauchte sie nicht. Mir war klar, was an seiner Familie so besonders war.

Es gab bei den Quilleute eine Legende über den einzigen Feind, der die Jahre überdauert und der Verwandlungsfähigkeit der Krieger ebenmäßig war. Diese Feinde nannte man die `Kalten Wesen`.Heute waren sie unter einem anderen Namen auf der ganzen Welt bekannt.

Warum hatte ich keine Angst? Sie töteten Menschen um ihr Blut zu trinken. Begegnete man einem sollte man vor Angst schlottern, aber ich verspürte nichts dergleichen. Alles was ich empfand war Neugier und Endtäuschung darüber, dass er es mir nicht gesagt hatte.

„Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?" Jasper hatte bis eben den Flammen bei ihrem Tanz zugeschaut und blickte jetzt zu mir. „Was meinst du?"

„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, das du ein Vampir bist?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel 17**

Jaspers Sicht

Das sie mir gegen den Arm geboxt hatte merkte ich kaum, aber ihre Reaktion war nicht zu übersehen. Erst spürte ich Verwirrung und dann war sie enttäuscht. Warum war sie enttäuscht?

„Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?" Ich hatte in die Flammen gestarrt und wartete auf den Schock, oder Panik. Ein Schrei und wie sie panisch wegrannte, dass wäre mal eine akzeptable Reaktion gewesen, wenn da ein Junge wie ein kalter Stein vor ihr saß. „Was meinst du?" Mein Blick wanderte zu ihr. Ihre Augen waren traurig, als hätte er sie gerade beleidigt. Er wollte sie trösten, doch dann stellte sie ihre Frage noch einmal und alles brach zusammen.

„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du ein Vampir bist?"

Sie wusste alles, aber woher? Natürlich, sie war nicht dumm aber bis eben hatte sie keine Ahnung worin das Geheimnis der Familie lag. Dank ihm wusste sie es. Dank ihm mussten sie jetzt wieder umziehen. Was hatte er da nur angestellt?

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Die Quillejute haben Legenden über die so genannten `Kalten Wesen`. Sie sind das, was man heute als Vampir bezeichnet. Das ist eine meiner Lieblingslegenden, deshalb kann ich sie fast auswendig."

„Du hast keine Angst vor mir? Ich meine in diesen Legenden steht doch bestimmt auch, dass wir Menschen töten."

„Ja schon, aber da steht auch, dass sie blutrote Augen haben und jeden Menschen töten, der ihnen über den Weg läuft. Du hast Augen in der Farbe von Topasen, nicht von Rubinen und wenn du mich hättest töten wollen, hattest du bereits genug Gelegenheiten."

„Hast du denn noch irgendwelche Fragen, zum Beispiel was ich esse?" Er hatte den Sarkasmus nicht verbergen können.

„Ihr jagt Tiere, aber ich hab trotzdem noch eine Frage." Ich wartete geduldig. „Warum bist du hier. Ich meine nicht in Forks, sondern hier auf dieser Lichtung?"

Darauf war ich nicht gefasst gewesen. Die Traurigkeit war aus ihren Augen verschwunden und wurde durch ein leuchten ersetzt, dass ich trotz meiner Gabe nicht deuten konnte. War sie vielleicht glücklich, dass ich sie nicht gleich umbrachte? Einige Zeit verstrich und sie ließ mir die Zeit, die ich für meine Antwort brauchte.

Wir saßen dicht nebeneinander, sodass unsere Arme sich berührten. Ihre Haut war warm, das konnte ich durch ihre Kleidung spüren. Sie hatte den Blick nicht einmal von meinem Gesicht abgewandt. Eine stumme Geste, die mich dazu bringen sollte endlich zu antworten. Als ich mich leicht zu ihr drehte holte sie einmal tief Luft, bereit meine Antwort zu hören. Ihre Augen schienen jetzt regelrecht zu strahlen.

Dann verlor ich meine Selbstbeherrschung.

Meine rechte Hand schnellt vor und landete an ihrem Hals, während mein gesamter Körper sich nach vorne lehnte und meine Lippen auf ihre trafen. Überrascht zuckte sie zusammen, doch sie entspannte sich schnell wieder und sie überraschte mich. Sie erwiderte den Kuss zögernd, legte mir einen Arm um den Hals und vergrub ihre Hand sogar in meinen Haaren. Meine linke Hand zog sie an der Taille näher zu mir heran, sodass wir eng aneinandergepresst auf den Knien standen. Ihre Lippen waren weich und warm. Vorsichtig glitt meine Zunge über die Konturen und bat um Einlas. Sie gewährte ihn mir und meine Hände zogen sie enger an meine Brust, während meine Zunge ihren Mund erforschte.

Dann unterbrach sie den Kuss und hielt mich einer Hand auf Abstand, die andere noch immer in meinem Nacken. „Das war.. ich... es tut mir Leid, ich hätte nicht... deine Freundin..." Sie war vollkommen durch den Wind. Mein Gehirn verarbeitete ihre Worte viel zu langsam. Fest stand, dass sie sich gerade für den Kuss entschuldigt hatte und sie meinte es ernst. Dann sprach sie von Victoria und erst da erinnerte ich mich daran, dass ich eine Freundin hatte. Natürlich tat es ihr Leid, sie dachte daran, was wir Victoria damit antaten.

Ich ließ meine Hände an ihrer Taille und neigte den Kopf so, dass meine Stirn ihre berührte.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, Alice. Wenn dann muss ich mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich hätte dich nicht so überrumpeln sollen und Victoria..." Ja was war mit Victoria? Die Liebe, die ich für sie empfand war immer noch da, aber im Vergleich zu der Art und Weise, wie es sich anfühlte Alice zu küssen erschien sie mir winzig. Ich hatte eine Entscheidung zu treffen, auch wenn einige die Wahl nicht einmal sahen. Mein Entschluss stand bereits fest.

Ich wollte Alice nicht verlieren!

Ich durfte sie nicht verlieren!

Ich konnte sie nicht verlieren!


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitel 18**

Alice Sicht

Zuerst war ich erschrocken, doch dann breitete sich ein warmes kribbeln in mir aus und ich erwiderte den Kuss. Mein Arm legte sich von selbst um seinen Hals und meine Hand vergrub sich in seinen blonden Locken. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Haut waren die seidig weich. Ich spürte einen leichten Druck und ein ziehen an meiner Taille und im nächsten Moment drückte er mich gegen sich. Ohne zu zögern gewährte ich im Einlass, als er mit seiner Zunge darum bat. Mir wurde auf eine Weise warm, die nichts mit dem Lagerfeuer zu tun hatte, dann erfasse mich entsetzen.

Diese Arme hielten normalerweise jemand anderen und diese Lippen küssten eigentlich andere.

Mit meiner freien Hand hielt ich ihn auf Abstand, die andere konnte ich nicht bewegen. „Das war.. ich... es tut mir Leid, ich hätte nicht... deine Freundin..." Mehr brachte ich einfach nicht heraus und er schien eine Weile zu brauchen, um zu begreifen, was ich da sagte. Seine Hände blieben an meiner Taille liegen und er neigte seine Stirn gegen meine. „Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, Alice. Wenn dann muss ich mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich hätte dich nicht so überrumpeln sollen und Victoria..." Er brach mitten im Satz ab und ein gequälter Ausdruck legte sich auf sein Gesicht.

Ich schaffte es endlich meine Hand aus ihrer Starre zu lösen aber sie schien an ihm zu kleben. Sie wanderte von seinem Nacken, über seine Schulter an seinem Arm entlang. Er hatte seine Muskeln angespannt, ich konnte sie durch seinen Pullover spüren. Als meine Hände an seinen Händen an meiner Taille angelangt war, löste ich langsam seine Finger.

Sie verschränkten sich mit meinen und ich wollte sie nicht lösen. Eine leere begann mich auszufüllen und ich ließ meinen Kopf an seine Brust sinken. Warum musste mir das passieren? Ich hatte mir einmal geschworen, nie einer anderen den Freund wegzunehmen, aber genau darüber dachte ich jetzt nach. Meine eigenen Gedanken waren es, die mich schüttelten und dann brach ich in Tränen aus. Jasper löste unsere Hände, um mich in den Arm zu nehmen. Keine Ahnung, wie lange er mich so fest hielt, bis ich eingeschlafen war, aber am ende wurden meine Gefühle durch meinen Traum gedämpft.

_Wieder ging ich den Flur in unserer Schule entlang, in die Cafeteria. Hier hatte sich etwas verändert. Niemand schien mich zu bemerken. Ich schaute an mir herunter und musste schlucken. Mein Körper war noch da, aber ich trug immer noch meine Wandersachen vom Wochenende. Auch sie hatten sich verändert. Sie waren Blut überströmt. Mein Blick wanderte zu den Cullens. Ihre Stimmen hallten zu mir durch das Getöse der anderen Schüler. Jaspers Arm lag um Victoria und beide lachten. „Sie hat wirklich gedacht, ich wollte sie küssen. Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen?" Ein Blutstropfen rann aus seinem Mundwinkel an seinem Kinn herunter. Mein Blut. Er schaute auf und sein Blick ging sauber durch mich hindurch. Aber ich sah seine Augen. Ein belustigtes Funkeln war zu sehen. _

Ich wurde wach. Sein Blick lag auf meinem Gesicht, dass konnte ich spüren aber ich traute mich nicht meine Augen zu öffnen. Wenn er den selben Ausdruck in den Augen hatte, wie in meinem Traum, dann wollte ich ihn nicht sehen. „Alice?" Ich kniff meine Augen fester zusammen und versuchte den weichen Klang seiner Stimme zu ignorieren.

Ohne Erfolg. Meine Augenlider öffneten sich gegen meinen Willen und unsere Blicke trafen sich. In seinen Augen konnte ich keine Belustigung erkennen und auch sonst kein Funkeln. Umständlich richtete ich mich in meinem kleinen Zelt auf. Jasper hatte sich vor den Eingang gehockt.

„Mir geht es gut," beantwortete ich seine unausgesprochene Frage mit einer Lüge. Er fiel nicht darauf herein.

„Ich sollte langsam nach Hause gehen und du musst sicher auch los." Die Anspielung auf einen Fluchtweg war überdeutlich. Ich ließ ihm die Wahl, er konnte gehen und alles was hier passiert war würde hier bleiben. Keine Reaktion ging von ihm aus, er atmete nur langsam und ruhig vor sich hin, den Blick wieder in den Wald gerichtet. „Jasper? Ist alles in Ordnung? Kann ich dir irgendwie..." Natürlich konnte ich ihm nicht helfen, aber es rutschte mir beinahe heraus und er konnte sich sicher denken, was mein abgebrochener Satz bedeuten sollte.

Stumm packte ich meine Sachen und ging nach Hause, ohne mich noch einmal umzudrehen. Ich wusste, dass er sich keinen Millimeter bewegt hatte.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry, dass ich gestern nichts online gestellt habe. Als Entschuldigung stelle ich heute zwei Kapitel ins Netz.**

**Ich hoffe sie gefallen euch.**

**Meerlia**

* * *

**Kapitel 19**

Jaspers Sicht

Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, als wäre ich wirklich aus Stein. Sie packte ihre Sachen und ging. Was tat ich hier eigentlich?

Ich wollte ihr nachlaufen, aber was hätte ich den sagen sollen? Victoria war meine Freundin und ich konnte sie nicht betrügen. Das würde Alice nicht mitmachen.

Sie hatte mir einen Ausweg gezeigt, aber ich wollte ihn nicht annehmen. Alles was hier passiert war, würde für immer ein Teil meiner Erinnerung sein. Wie ich sie geküsst hatte, wie sie mich geküsst und den Kuss dann unterbrochen hatte. Niemals würde ich vergessen wie sie sich an mich gelehnt hatte und in Tränen ausgebrochen war. Es waren Tränen der Verzweiflung gewesen. Ich hatte sie fest an mich gedrückt, es aber nicht gewagt ihre Gefühle durch Manipulation zu beruhigen. Irgendwann hatte ihr Körper aufgehört zu beben und sie war eingeschlafen. Die ganze Nacht hatte ich ihr beim Schlafen zugesehen und versucht eine Lösung zu finden, mit der alle glücklich werden könnten. Es gab keine.

Wie es mir ging war gerade egal, meine größte Sorge galt Alice. Als sie heute morgen aufgewacht war, hatte sie versucht mich nicht anzusehen und in ihr herrschte eine tiefe leere. War ich daran schuld?

Alice war bestimmt schon zu Hause. Auch ich sollte machen, dass ich zu meiner Familie kam. Das letzte was ich jetzt brauchte war Edward, der in meinen Gedanken nach dem Grund für meine Verspätung suchte.

Ich brauchte keinen Schlaf, aber im Moment fühlte ich mich unendlich müde. In Menschlicher Geschwindigkeit ging ich in Richtung unseres Hauses. Edward erwartete mich auf der Veranda und musterte mich argwöhnisch. Ich sang gleich mehrere Lieder zur selben Zeit in meinem Kopf, damit ich nicht an Alice denken musste.

„Jasper, was ist passiert?" Victoria, Bella und Emmett gesellten sich zu Edward. Keiner wollte sich mir nähern.

„Sie weiß es. Alles. Sie weiß was wir sind und sogar, was uns von anderen unterscheidet. Sie weiß es." Dann ging ich in mein Arbeitszimmer und verschloss die Tür. Das war mein Reich, wo mich niemand störte.

Würde Alice am Montag überhaupt in die Schule kommen? Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass sie nicht kam. Ihr Gesicht wollte ich nicht sehen, nicht so wie heute morgen. Leer, emotionslos. Ich wollte sehen wie sie lächelte und ihre Augen strahlten. Sie sollte glücklich sein. All das musste bis Montag warten und bis Montag würde ich in diesem Zimmer bleiben.

-MONTAG-

Seit vierzig Minuten starrte ich die Eingangstür zur Cafeteria an, ohne zu blinzeln. Das Alice in der Schule war, stand bereits fest, aber sie war noch immer nicht in der Cafeteria aufgetaucht.

„Sie kommt nicht mehr." Ich war erleichtert. „Aber sie wird zu Mathe kommen." Edward hatte nur mit mir gesprochen und die anderen taten so, als ob sie in den Anblick der anderen Schüler versunken wären. „Traust du dir das zu?" Er war ernsthaft besorgt, denn er war der einzige aus meiner Familie, der wusste das Alice mir wichtig war. Auch wenn er von Freundschaft ausging. „Sie ist nicht durchgedreht, als sie es erfahren hat, warum sollte sie es jetzt tun?" Das schien er mir abzukaufen und ich begann auf dem Weg zum Unterricht wieder meine Lieder zu singen.

Alice saß nicht auf ihrem Platz, aber ihre Jacke hing bereits über ihrem Stuhl. „Ah. Jasper gut das du kommst. Alice hat mir gerade ihre Unterlagen zum Projekt abgegeben und es wäre gut wenn eure Lösungen zusammen bleiben." Mr Banner schien die Stimmung von Alice nicht zu bemerken. Während jeden eine Aura seiner Emotionen umgab, schien Alice ein Loch zu sein. Sie lächelte Mr Banner kurz an, um zu zeigen, dass sie einverstanden war und setzte sich dann. Ihr Lächeln hatte ihre Augen nicht erreicht und sah seltsam gezwungen aus. Ich hätte schreien können. Nachdem ich meine Lösung abgegeben hatte setzte ich mich neben sie. „So. heute werdet ihr neue Aufgaben bekommen, die ihr bitte alleine löst. Dadurch wisst ihr, was ihr noch üben müsst." Keiner würde sich an die Anweisungen halten, aber das war ihm egal. Wir mussten die Prüfungen bestehen, nicht er.

Die Zettel wurden verteilt und alle begannen mit ihrem Nachbarn die Aufgaben zu diskutieren. Alle außer Alice. Sie war die einzige, die die Anweisungen befolgte und sah mich nicht ein mal an. Ich existierte nicht mehr, nicht für sie.


	20. Chapter 20

**Kapitel 20**

Alice Sicht

Das schrille klingeln des Weckers konnte ich nicht ausblenden, deshalb kletterte ich aus dem Bett und machte mich für die Schule fertig. Ich wusste jetzt, dass die Cullens Vampire waren, aber damit hatte ich kein Problem. Mein so zu sagender Bruder war ein Werwolf, also waren `Monster` nichts erschreckendes. Aber heute würde ich nur wenige Zentimeter von Jasper entfernt an einem Tisch sitzen und das für eine Stunde.

Mein Plan war ihm so lange wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen, was bedeutete, ich würde mich nicht zu meinen Freunden in die Cafeteria setzen.

Die Zeit schien zu rennen bis Jasper nach der Pause den Raum betrat. Ich rief die leere wieder auf und verbarg meine wahren Gefühle so gut es ging. Zum Glück bekamen wir Aufgaben, die wir ohne Partner lösen sollten. Doch auch, wenn ich nicht mit Jasper redete, verging die Zeit schrecklich langsam. Als ich das erste Mal hoch schaute, um zu sehen wie lange ich noch durchhalten musste waren erst zehn Minuten vergangen. Ich verbannte Jasper aus meinem Kopf und ignorierte auch die Blicke, die er mir hin und wieder zuwarf. Ohne ihn anzusehen wusste ich, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte.

Nach einer gefühlten Unendlichkeit klingelte es und alle machten sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Stunde. So würde es für den Rest der Woche und bis zum Dienstag in der darauffolgenden Woche gehen. Dann sollte ein neues Wochenprojekt beginnen und wir würden wieder in Zweierteams arbeiten müssen.

Edwards Sicht

Jasper zog sich nach der Schule immer in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück. Seine Gedanken waren schwer zu begreifen und selbst Victoria wusste nicht was los war. Seit der Nacht im Wald war Jasper nicht mehr wie früher.

Ich musste dringend mit ihm reden und als wir heute nach Hause kamen fing ich ihn vor seinem Zimmer ab.

„Jasper sag uns endlich was los ist. Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich und Esme ist schon halb verrückt wegen dir." Ich ließ Victoria aus dem Spiel, denn ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es unter anderem um sie ging. „Edward das muss ich alleine hinkriegen." „Anscheinend schaffst du das aber nicht alleine." Am Arm zog ich ihn aus dem Haus und er gab nach. Wir liefen ein Stück und als uns die anderen nicht mehr hören konnten ließ Jasper seinen Gedanken freien Lauf.

In seinem Kopf spielte sich der Mathematikunterricht, die Nacht im Wald und alles danach noch einmal ab. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt und ich war überzeugt, dass er nur noch nicht gehandelt hatte, weil Victoria ein Teil unserer Familie war. Auch wenn sie als Letzte dazu gekommen ist, gehörte sie dazu. Auf seine und Alice kosten ließ er alles wie es war, nur damit wir glücklich waren.

Das schlimme war, dass ich die Gefühle die er Alice entgegenbrachte nur zu gut kannte. Genau das fühlte ich für Bella. Für meine Seelenverwandte.

Ich musste schlucken. Jasper würde auf Dauer nicht glücklich werden und Victoria würde das schnell merken und ebenfalls unglücklich sein.

„Du musst handeln, oder alle drei sind unglücklich." „Alice scheint ganz gut damit leben zu können, da muss ich es ihr nicht noch erschweren." „Wie bitte? Hast du sie dir in den letzten Tagen mal angeschaut? Sie kriegt nichts um sich herum mit und starrt ständig ins leere. Ihre Gedanken werden nie tiefsinnig, sondern bleiben bei Entscheidungen wie, was soll ich heute essen. Vielleicht kann sie auf ihre Weise damit umgehen, aber ewig leben kann sie damit nicht, dass ist dir doch hoffentlich klar." Jasper ließ seinen Gefühlen endlich freien lauf und schrie mich beinahe an. „Was soll ich den deiner Meinung nach machen? Soll ich zu Victoria gehen und sagen: Ich liebe eine Andere? Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass es damit getan ist. Sie glaubt ich sei ihr Seelenverwandter und Vampire nehmen es nicht einfach hin, wenn sie den verlieren. Das wäre Alices Todesurteil, hast du daran schon gedacht?" Nein, hatte ich nicht. Die Lage war schwierig, aber früher oder später würde Victoria herausfinden, was mit ihrem Freund los war. Die Frage war nur wann und von wem?

Das Knacken im Unterholz und ein Flimmer von Gedanken ließ mich zusammenzucken. Weiter hinten im Wald, Richtung Haus war jemand aufgetaucht. Dieser Jemand hatte Jaspers Schrei gehört. Dieser jemand war Victoria und sie wollte Alice tot sehen, genau wie Jasper es mir prophezeit hatte.


	21. Chapter 21

**Kapitel 21**

Alice Sicht

Endlich hatte ich den Freitag hinter mich gebracht und musste mich zwei Tage nicht um Jasper kümmern. Erleichtert stöhnte ich auf und ließ mich an der Haustür auf den Flurboden gleiten. Es war anstrengender als ich gedacht hatte Jasper zu ignorieren.

Ich brachte meine Schultasche in mein Zimmer und wollte mir ein Buch aus dem Regal suchen, als es an der Haustür klopfte. Sam hatte ich lang nicht mehr gesehen und ich freute mich, mal wieder mit meinem Bruder zu reden.

„Was hast du am letzten Wochenende gemacht?" Klar wollte er das wissen. „Ich war campen." Der trotzige Unterton ließ sich nicht vermeiden, doch dann musste ich wieder an Jasper denken und ich wurde ruhig. Sam dagegen explodierte. „WAS? Ich hab dir doch gesagt es ist zu gefährlich im Wald zu campen. Du... du warst nicht im Reservat." Ihm schien zu dämmern, was ich gemacht hatte. „Alice, sag mir, dass du nicht alleine ihm Wald, außerhalb des Reservats warst." „Sam das kann ich nicht. Aber du hast keinen Grund sauer zu sein die Cullens haben mir nichts getan..." Was weißt du über die Cullens?" Wenn Sam kurz davor war die Beherrschung zu verlieren wurde er immer ganz still. So wie jetzt.

„Ich weiß, dass sie Vampire sind. Aber ich verstehe nicht ganz was das Problem zwischen euch beiden ist. Die Cullens jagen nur Tiere, das hab ich gesehen, nachdem ich es herausgefunden hatte. Sie töten keine Menschen, im Gegenteil. Carlisle ist Arzt, er hilft ihnen." „Wenn ein Vampir seine Beherrschung verliert ist er kaum noch aufzuhalten. Alice sei vernünftig. Vampire sind zu gefährlich."

„Ach, aber Werwölfe sind zahme Schoßhündchen?" Jasper stand auf einmal hinter Sam in der Küche. „Was hast du hier zu suchen, Sam?"

„Das könntest du dich selbst fragen. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern dich rein gelassen zu haben." Er ging wirklich zu weit, wenn er einfach in mein Haus kam, ohne zu fragen. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf zu mir. „Ich muss mit dir reden." „Wie du siehst habe ich gerade Besuch. Vielleicht ein andermal." Eigentlich hatte ich nicht so kalt sein wollen und die Reaktion von Jasper konnte ich mir auch nicht erklären. Er zuckte vor meinen Worten zurück, wie vor Säure. Dann bis er die Zähne zusammen. „Es ist wirklich wichtig." Ich schaute zu Sam, der am ganzen Körper zitterte. „Sam?" Er schüttelte den Kopf, ein klares Zeichen, dass er nicht wollte, dass ich mit Jasper redete. „Du kannst doch zu Emili fahren und ich komm dann nach." Auch wenn es wie ein Vorschlag klang, wusste Sam, dass ich mit Jasper reden wollte. So schnell er konnte rannte er aus dem Haus und explodierte direkt vor dem Wald zu einem riesigen schwarzen Wolf.

Traurig sah ich ihm hinterher, bevor ich mich an Jasper wandte. „Also, was ist so wichtig?" Er hatte sich entspannt, sobald Sam den Raum verlassen hatte. „Es geht um Victoria. Sie hat mitbekommen, wie ich mit Edward über die letzte Woche und vor allem über das Wochenende geredet habe." „Und jetzt ist sie sauer. Da kann ich nichts machen Jasper." Gequält schaute er mich an. Die Neutralität, die die ganze Woche über in seinen Augen gelegen hatte war verschwunden. „Vampire sind sehr nachtragend und vor allem rachsüchtig. Victoria denkt, du hattest mich dazu gebracht mich in dich zu verlieben und ist davon überzeugt, du hättest ihren Seelenverwandten gestohlen. Aber das hast du nicht, denn ich bin nicht ihr Seelenverwandter." „Was bedeutet das?" Lag das nicht auf der Hand? Eine Vampirin war sauer auf mich, weil sie dachte ich hätte ihr versucht den Freund auszuspannen. „Ich meine kann man sie nicht davon überzeugen das sie falsch liegt. Schließlich hast du dich ja gar nicht in mich verliebt, oder?" Jasper vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und kam langsam auf mich zu. Erst als er eine Handbreit von mir entfernt stand ließ er die Arme wieder sinken. Seine rechte Hand legte sich an meine Wange und die Linke an meinen Hals. „Doch, genau das habe ich." Seine Daumen strichen über meine Wangenknochen und ich holte tief Luft. Alle Gefühle, die ich angestaut hatte bahnten sich ihren Weg nach draußen. Er wusste wie ich mich fühle, er konnte meine Gefühle wahrnehmen, so wie Edward Gedanken lesen konnte. Ein glückliches Lächeln hellte sein Gesicht auf und er zog mein Gesicht an seines heran.

Dieser Kuss war anders, sanfter und mit anderen Gefühlen. Das Verlangen war nicht mehr so deutlich zu spüren, stattdessen lag eine tiefe Sehnsucht in dem Kuss. Bevor ich mich darin verlieren konnte, wie seine kalten Lippen meine berührten, zog er sich zurück und schaute mich ernst an. „Victoria wird das nicht einfach hinnehmen. Sie hat vor dich zu töten und das werde ich nicht zulassen. Meine Familie hilft mir dabei, aber du musst hier weg. Irgendwo hin, wo sie dich nicht findet."


	22. Chapter 22

**Kapitel 17**

Jaspers Sicht

Das sie mir gegen den Arm geboxt hatte merkte ich kaum, aber ihre Reaktion war nicht zu übersehen. Erst spürte ich Verwirrung und dann war sie enttäuscht. Warum war sie enttäuscht?

„Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?" Ich hatte in die Flammen gestarrt und wartete auf den Schock, oder Panik. Ein Schrei und wie sie panisch wegrannte, dass wäre mal eine akzeptable Reaktion gewesen, wenn da ein Junge wie ein kalter Stein vor ihr saß. „Was meinst du?" Mein Blick wanderte zu ihr. Ihre Augen waren traurig, als hätte er sie gerade beleidigt. Er wollte sie trösten, doch dann stellte sie ihre Frage noch einmal und alles brach zusammen.

„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du ein Vampir bist?"

Sie wusste alles, aber woher? Natürlich, sie war nicht dumm aber bis eben hatte sie keine Ahnung worin das Geheimnis der Familie lag. Dank ihm wusste sie es. Dank ihm mussten sie jetzt wieder umziehen. Was hatte er da nur angestellt?

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Die Quillejute haben Legenden über die so genannten `Kalten Wesen`. Sie sind das, was man heute als Vampir bezeichnet. Das ist eine meiner Lieblingslegenden, deshalb kann ich sie fast auswendig."

„Du hast keine Angst vor mir? Ich meine in diesen Legenden steht doch bestimmt auch, dass wir Menschen töten."

„Ja schon, aber da steht auch, dass sie blutrote Augen haben und jeden Menschen töten, der ihnen über den Weg läuft. Du hast Augen in der Farbe von Topasen, nicht von Rubinen und wenn du mich hättest töten wollen, hattest du bereits genug Gelegenheiten."

„Hast du denn noch irgendwelche Fragen, zum Beispiel was ich esse?" Er hatte den Sarkasmus nicht verbergen können.

„Ihr jagt Tiere, aber ich hab trotzdem noch eine Frage." Ich wartete geduldig. „Warum bist du hier. Ich meine nicht in Forks, sondern hier auf dieser Lichtung?"

Darauf war ich nicht gefasst gewesen. Die Traurigkeit war aus ihren Augen verschwunden und wurde durch ein leuchten ersetzt, dass ich trotz meiner Gabe nicht deuten konnte. War sie vielleicht glücklich, dass ich sie nicht gleich umbrachte? Einige Zeit verstrich und sie ließ mir die Zeit, die ich für meine Antwort brauchte.

Wir saßen dicht nebeneinander, sodass unsere Arme sich berührten. Ihre Haut war warm, das konnte ich durch ihre Kleidung spüren. Sie hatte den Blick nicht einmal von meinem Gesicht abgewandt. Eine stumme Geste, die mich dazu bringen sollte endlich zu antworten. Als ich mich leicht zu ihr drehte holte sie einmal tief Luft, bereit meine Antwort zu hören. Ihre Augen schienen jetzt regelrecht zu strahlen.

Dann verlor ich meine Selbstbeherrschung.

Meine rechte Hand schnellt vor und landete an ihrem Hals, während mein gesamter Körper sich nach vorne lehnte und meine Lippen auf ihre trafen. Überrascht zuckte sie zusammen, doch sie entspannte sich schnell wieder und sie überraschte mich. Sie erwiderte den Kuss zögernd, legte mir einen Arm um den Hals und vergrub ihre Hand sogar in meinen Haaren. Meine linke Hand zog sie an der Taille näher zu mir heran, sodass wir eng aneinandergepresst auf den Knien standen. Ihre Lippen waren weich und warm. Vorsichtig glitt meine Zunge über die Konturen und bat um Einlas. Sie gewährte ihn mir und meine Hände zogen sie enger an meine Brust, während meine Zunge ihren Mund erforschte.

Dann unterbrach sie den Kuss und hielt mich einer Hand auf Abstand, die andere noch immer in meinem Nacken. „Das war.. ich... es tut mir Leid, ich hätte nicht... deine Freundin..." Sie war vollkommen durch den Wind. Mein Gehirn verarbeitete ihre Worte viel zu langsam. Fest stand, dass sie sich gerade für den Kuss entschuldigt hatte und sie meinte es ernst. Dann sprach sie von Victoria und erst da erinnerte ich mich daran, dass ich eine Freundin hatte. Natürlich tat es ihr Leid, sie dachte daran, was wir Victoria damit antaten.

Ich ließ meine Hände an ihrer Taille und neigte den Kopf so, dass meine Stirn ihre berührte.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, Alice. Wenn dann muss ich mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich hätte dich nicht so überrumpeln sollen und Victoria..." Ja was war mit Victoria? Die Liebe, die ich für sie empfand war immer noch da, aber im Vergleich zu der Art und Weise, wie es sich anfühlte Alice zu küssen erschien sie mir winzig. Ich hatte eine Entscheidung zu treffen, auch wenn einige die Wahl nicht einmal sahen. Mein Entschluss stand bereits fest.

Ich wollte Alice nicht verlieren!

Ich durfte sie nicht verlieren!

Ich konnte sie nicht verlieren!


	23. Chapter 23

**Kapitel 21**

Alice Sicht

Endlich hatte ich den Freitag hinter mich gebracht und musste mich zwei Tage nicht um Jasper kümmern. Erleichtert stöhnte ich auf und ließ mich an der Haustür auf den Flurboden gleiten. Es war anstrengender als ich gedacht hatte Jasper zu ignorieren.

Ich brachte meine Schultasche in mein Zimmer und wollte mir ein Buch aus dem Regal suchen, als es an der Haustür klopfte. Sam hatte ich lang nicht mehr gesehen und ich freute mich, mal wieder mit meinem Bruder zu reden.

„Was hast du am letzten Wochenende gemacht?" Klar wollte er das wissen. „Ich war campen." Der trotzige Unterton ließ sich nicht vermeiden, doch dann musste ich wieder an Jasper denken und ich wurde ruhig. Sam dagegen explodierte. „WAS? Ich hab dir doch gesagt es ist zu gefährlich im Wald zu campen. Du... du warst nicht im Reservat." Ihm schien zu dämmern, was ich gemacht hatte. „Alice, sag mir, dass du nicht alleine ihm Wald, außerhalb des Reservats warst." „Sam das kann ich nicht. Aber du hast keinen Grund sauer zu sein die Cullens haben mir nichts getan..." Was weißt du über die Cullens?" Wenn Sam kurz davor war die Beherrschung zu verlieren wurde er immer ganz still. So wie jetzt.

„Ich weiß, dass sie Vampire sind. Aber ich verstehe nicht ganz was das Problem zwischen euch beiden ist. Die Cullens jagen nur Tiere, das hab ich gesehen, nachdem ich es herausgefunden hatte. Sie töten keine Menschen, im Gegenteil. Carlisle ist Arzt, er hilft ihnen." „Wenn ein Vampir seine Beherrschung verliert ist er kaum noch aufzuhalten. Alice sei vernünftig. Vampire sind zu gefährlich."

„Ach, aber Werwölfe sind zahme Schoßhündchen?" Jasper stand auf einmal hinter Sam in der Küche. „Was hast du hier zu suchen, Sam?"

„Das könntest du dich selbst fragen. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern dich rein gelassen zu haben." Er ging wirklich zu weit, wenn er einfach in mein Haus kam, ohne zu fragen. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf zu mir. „Ich muss mit dir reden." „Wie du siehst habe ich gerade Besuch. Vielleicht ein andermal." Eigentlich hatte ich nicht so kalt sein wollen und die Reaktion von Jasper konnte ich mir auch nicht erklären. Er zuckte vor meinen Worten zurück, wie vor Säure. Dann bis er die Zähne zusammen. „Es ist wirklich wichtig." Ich schaute zu Sam, der am ganzen Körper zitterte. „Sam?" Er schüttelte den Kopf, ein klares Zeichen, dass er nicht wollte, dass ich mit Jasper redete. „Du kannst doch zu Emili fahren und ich komm dann nach." Auch wenn es wie ein Vorschlag klang, wusste Sam, dass ich mit Jasper reden wollte. So schnell er konnte rannte er aus dem Haus und explodierte direkt vor dem Wald zu einem riesigen schwarzen Wolf.

Traurig sah ich ihm hinterher, bevor ich mich an Jasper wandte. „Also, was ist so wichtig?" Er hatte sich entspannt, sobald Sam den Raum verlassen hatte. „Es geht um Victoria. Sie hat mitbekommen, wie ich mit Edward über die letzte Woche und vor allem über das Wochenende geredet habe." „Und jetzt ist sie sauer. Da kann ich nichts machen Jasper." Gequält schaute er mich an. Die Neutralität, die die ganze Woche über in seinen Augen gelegen hatte war verschwunden. „Vampire sind sehr nachtragend und vor allem rachsüchtig. Victoria denkt, du hattest mich dazu gebracht mich in dich zu verlieben und ist davon überzeugt, du hättest ihren Seelenverwandten gestohlen. Aber das hast du nicht, denn ich bin nicht ihr Seelenverwandter." „Was bedeutet das?" Lag das nicht auf der Hand? Eine Vampirin war sauer auf mich, weil sie dachte ich hätte ihr versucht den Freund auszuspannen. „Ich meine kann man sie nicht davon überzeugen das sie falsch liegt. Schließlich hast du dich ja gar nicht in mich verliebt, oder?" Jasper vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und kam langsam auf mich zu. Erst als er eine Handbreit von mir entfernt stand ließ er die Arme wieder sinken. Seine rechte Hand legte sich an meine Wange und die Linke an meinen Hals. „Doch, genau das habe ich." Seine Daumen strichen über meine Wangenknochen und ich holte tief Luft. Alle Gefühle, die ich angestaut hatte bahnten sich ihren Weg nach draußen. Er wusste wie ich mich fühle, er konnte meine Gefühle wahrnehmen, so wie Edward Gedanken lesen konnte. Ein glückliches Lächeln hellte sein Gesicht auf und er zog mein Gesicht an seines heran.

Dieser Kuss war anders, sanfter und mit anderen Gefühlen. Das Verlangen war nicht mehr so deutlich zu spüren, stattdessen lag eine tiefe Sehnsucht in dem Kuss. Bevor ich mich darin verlieren konnte, wie seine kalten Lippen meine berührten, zog er sich zurück und schaute mich ernst an. „Victoria wird das nicht einfach hinnehmen. Sie hat vor dich zu töten und das werde ich nicht zulassen. Meine Familie hilft mir dabei, aber du musst hier weg. Irgendwo hin, wo sie dich nicht findet."


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry, dass ich gestern nichts online gestellt habe. Als Entschuldigung stelle ich heute zwei Kapitel ins Netz.**

**Ich hoffe sie gefallen euch.**

**Meerlia**

* * *

**Kapitel 19**

Jaspers Sicht

Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, als wäre ich wirklich aus Stein. Sie packte ihre Sachen und ging. Was tat ich hier eigentlich?

Ich wollte ihr nachlaufen, aber was hätte ich den sagen sollen? Victoria war meine Freundin und ich konnte sie nicht betrügen. Das würde Alice nicht mitmachen.

Sie hatte mir einen Ausweg gezeigt, aber ich wollte ihn nicht annehmen. Alles was hier passiert war, würde für immer ein Teil meiner Erinnerung sein. Wie ich sie geküsst hatte, wie sie mich geküsst und den Kuss dann unterbrochen hatte. Niemals würde ich vergessen wie sie sich an mich gelehnt hatte und in Tränen ausgebrochen war. Es waren Tränen der Verzweiflung gewesen. Ich hatte sie fest an mich gedrückt, es aber nicht gewagt ihre Gefühle durch Manipulation zu beruhigen. Irgendwann hatte ihr Körper aufgehört zu beben und sie war eingeschlafen. Die ganze Nacht hatte ich ihr beim Schlafen zugesehen und versucht eine Lösung zu finden, mit der alle glücklich werden könnten. Es gab keine.

Wie es mir ging war gerade egal, meine größte Sorge galt Alice. Als sie heute morgen aufgewacht war, hatte sie versucht mich nicht anzusehen und in ihr herrschte eine tiefe leere. War ich daran schuld?

Alice war bestimmt schon zu Hause. Auch ich sollte machen, dass ich zu meiner Familie kam. Das letzte was ich jetzt brauchte war Edward, der in meinen Gedanken nach dem Grund für meine Verspätung suchte.

Ich brauchte keinen Schlaf, aber im Moment fühlte ich mich unendlich müde. In Menschlicher Geschwindigkeit ging ich in Richtung unseres Hauses. Edward erwartete mich auf der Veranda und musterte mich argwöhnisch. Ich sang gleich mehrere Lieder zur selben Zeit in meinem Kopf, damit ich nicht an Alice denken musste.

„Jasper, was ist passiert?" Victoria, Bella und Emmett gesellten sich zu Edward. Keiner wollte sich mir nähern.

„Sie weiß es. Alles. Sie weiß was wir sind und sogar, was uns von anderen unterscheidet. Sie weiß es." Dann ging ich in mein Arbeitszimmer und verschloss die Tür. Das war mein Reich, wo mich niemand störte.

Würde Alice am Montag überhaupt in die Schule kommen? Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass sie nicht kam. Ihr Gesicht wollte ich nicht sehen, nicht so wie heute morgen. Leer, emotionslos. Ich wollte sehen wie sie lächelte und ihre Augen strahlten. Sie sollte glücklich sein. All das musste bis Montag warten und bis Montag würde ich in diesem Zimmer bleiben.

-MONTAG-

Seit vierzig Minuten starrte ich die Eingangstür zur Cafeteria an, ohne zu blinzeln. Das Alice in der Schule war, stand bereits fest, aber sie war noch immer nicht in der Cafeteria aufgetaucht.

„Sie kommt nicht mehr." Ich war erleichtert. „Aber sie wird zu Mathe kommen." Edward hatte nur mit mir gesprochen und die anderen taten so, als ob sie in den Anblick der anderen Schüler versunken wären. „Traust du dir das zu?" Er war ernsthaft besorgt, denn er war der einzige aus meiner Familie, der wusste das Alice mir wichtig war. Auch wenn er von Freundschaft ausging. „Sie ist nicht durchgedreht, als sie es erfahren hat, warum sollte sie es jetzt tun?" Das schien er mir abzukaufen und ich begann auf dem Weg zum Unterricht wieder meine Lieder zu singen.

Alice saß nicht auf ihrem Platz, aber ihre Jacke hing bereits über ihrem Stuhl. „Ah. Jasper gut das du kommst. Alice hat mir gerade ihre Unterlagen zum Projekt abgegeben und es wäre gut wenn eure Lösungen zusammen bleiben." Mr Banner schien die Stimmung von Alice nicht zu bemerken. Während jeden eine Aura seiner Emotionen umgab, schien Alice ein Loch zu sein. Sie lächelte Mr Banner kurz an, um zu zeigen, dass sie einverstanden war und setzte sich dann. Ihr Lächeln hatte ihre Augen nicht erreicht und sah seltsam gezwungen aus. Ich hätte schreien können. Nachdem ich meine Lösung abgegeben hatte setzte ich mich neben sie. „So. heute werdet ihr neue Aufgaben bekommen, die ihr bitte alleine löst. Dadurch wisst ihr, was ihr noch üben müsst." Keiner würde sich an die Anweisungen halten, aber das war ihm egal. Wir mussten die Prüfungen bestehen, nicht er.

Die Zettel wurden verteilt und alle begannen mit ihrem Nachbarn die Aufgaben zu diskutieren. Alle außer Alice. Sie war die einzige, die die Anweisungen befolgte und sah mich nicht ein mal an. Ich existierte nicht mehr, nicht für sie.


	25. Chapter 25

**Kapitel 20**

Alice Sicht

Das schrille klingeln des Weckers konnte ich nicht ausblenden, deshalb kletterte ich aus dem Bett und machte mich für die Schule fertig. Ich wusste jetzt, dass die Cullens Vampire waren, aber damit hatte ich kein Problem. Mein so zu sagender Bruder war ein Werwolf, also waren `Monster` nichts erschreckendes. Aber heute würde ich nur wenige Zentimeter von Jasper entfernt an einem Tisch sitzen und das für eine Stunde.

Mein Plan war ihm so lange wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen, was bedeutete, ich würde mich nicht zu meinen Freunden in die Cafeteria setzen.

Die Zeit schien zu rennen bis Jasper nach der Pause den Raum betrat. Ich rief die leere wieder auf und verbarg meine wahren Gefühle so gut es ging. Zum Glück bekamen wir Aufgaben, die wir ohne Partner lösen sollten. Doch auch, wenn ich nicht mit Jasper redete, verging die Zeit schrecklich langsam. Als ich das erste Mal hoch schaute, um zu sehen wie lange ich noch durchhalten musste waren erst zehn Minuten vergangen. Ich verbannte Jasper aus meinem Kopf und ignorierte auch die Blicke, die er mir hin und wieder zuwarf. Ohne ihn anzusehen wusste ich, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte.

Nach einer gefühlten Unendlichkeit klingelte es und alle machten sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Stunde. So würde es für den Rest der Woche und bis zum Dienstag in der darauffolgenden Woche gehen. Dann sollte ein neues Wochenprojekt beginnen und wir würden wieder in Zweierteams arbeiten müssen.

Edwards Sicht

Jasper zog sich nach der Schule immer in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück. Seine Gedanken waren schwer zu begreifen und selbst Victoria wusste nicht was los war. Seit der Nacht im Wald war Jasper nicht mehr wie früher.

Ich musste dringend mit ihm reden und als wir heute nach Hause kamen fing ich ihn vor seinem Zimmer ab.

„Jasper sag uns endlich was los ist. Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich und Esme ist schon halb verrückt wegen dir." Ich ließ Victoria aus dem Spiel, denn ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es unter anderem um sie ging. „Edward das muss ich alleine hinkriegen." „Anscheinend schaffst du das aber nicht alleine." Am Arm zog ich ihn aus dem Haus und er gab nach. Wir liefen ein Stück und als uns die anderen nicht mehr hören konnten ließ Jasper seinen Gedanken freien Lauf.

In seinem Kopf spielte sich der Mathematikunterricht, die Nacht im Wald und alles danach noch einmal ab. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt und ich war überzeugt, dass er nur noch nicht gehandelt hatte, weil Victoria ein Teil unserer Familie war. Auch wenn sie als Letzte dazu gekommen ist, gehörte sie dazu. Auf seine und Alice kosten ließ er alles wie es war, nur damit wir glücklich waren.

Das schlimme war, dass ich die Gefühle die er Alice entgegenbrachte nur zu gut kannte. Genau das fühlte ich für Bella. Für meine Seelenverwandte.

Ich musste schlucken. Jasper würde auf Dauer nicht glücklich werden und Victoria würde das schnell merken und ebenfalls unglücklich sein.

„Du musst handeln, oder alle drei sind unglücklich." „Alice scheint ganz gut damit leben zu können, da muss ich es ihr nicht noch erschweren." „Wie bitte? Hast du sie dir in den letzten Tagen mal angeschaut? Sie kriegt nichts um sich herum mit und starrt ständig ins leere. Ihre Gedanken werden nie tiefsinnig, sondern bleiben bei Entscheidungen wie, was soll ich heute essen. Vielleicht kann sie auf ihre Weise damit umgehen, aber ewig leben kann sie damit nicht, dass ist dir doch hoffentlich klar." Jasper ließ seinen Gefühlen endlich freien lauf und schrie mich beinahe an. „Was soll ich den deiner Meinung nach machen? Soll ich zu Victoria gehen und sagen: Ich liebe eine Andere? Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass es damit getan ist. Sie glaubt ich sei ihr Seelenverwandter und Vampire nehmen es nicht einfach hin, wenn sie den verlieren. Das wäre Alices Todesurteil, hast du daran schon gedacht?" Nein, hatte ich nicht. Die Lage war schwierig, aber früher oder später würde Victoria herausfinden, was mit ihrem Freund los war. Die Frage war nur wann und von wem?

Das Knacken im Unterholz und ein Flimmer von Gedanken ließ mich zusammenzucken. Weiter hinten im Wald, Richtung Haus war jemand aufgetaucht. Dieser Jemand hatte Jaspers Schrei gehört. Dieser jemand war Victoria und sie wollte Alice tot sehen, genau wie Jasper es mir prophezeit hatte.


	26. Chapter 26

**Kapitel 22**

Jaspers Sicht

Als ich Victoria bemerkte, rannte ich los. Das Haus von Alice lag am Waldrand und ich hatte Glück, dass ich schneller als Victoria war. Sie würde Alice nicht angreifen, solange ich sie bewachte.

Noch bevor ich ins Haus ging nahm ich diesen Geruch war: Werwolf.

Mussten sie ausgerechnet jetzt kommen?

Ohne bemerkt zu werden schlich ich mich ins Haus. Die Stimme des Rudelanführers war deutlich aus der Küche zu hören, jetzt wo ich mich nicht mehr auf Alice Herzschlag konzentrierte.

„Wenn ein Vampir seine Beherrschung verliert ist er kaum noch aufzuhalten. Alice sei vernünftig. Vampire sind zu gefährlich." Kalte Wut stieg in mir auf. Was bildete sich dieser Hund eigentlich ein? „Ach, aber Werwölfe sind zahme Schoßhündchen?" Ich stand in der Tür und unterbrach das Gespräch. Alice würde mich nicht wegschicken, da war ich mir sicher. Allerdings müsste ich ihr dafür den Grund nennen und solange Sam da war, würde ich das auf keinen Fall tun. „Was hast du hier zu suchen, Sam?" Er sollte endlich verschwinden. „Das könntest du dich selbst fragen. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern dich rein gelassen zu haben." Der Ton in dem ich mit Sam sprach schien Alice nicht zu gefallen. „Ich muss mit dir reden." Ich war noch viel zu angespannt wegen dem Werwolf neben ihr, als das ich ruhig sprechen konnte. „Wie du siehst habe ich gerade Besuch. Vielleicht ein andermal." Darauf war ich nicht gefasst gewesen. Die Kälte in Alice Worten ließ mich zurückzucken, aber ich musste mit ihr unter vier Augen reden. „Es ist wirklich wichtig." Sie schaute zu Sam, der den Kopf schüttelte. Wer war er, ihr Babysitter? Alice schien nicht auf ihn zu hören. „Du kannst doch zu Emili fahren und ich komm dann nach." Sam nahm den Fluchtweg nur, weil er am ganzen Körper zitterte und ansonsten in der Küche explodiert wäre. Sie schien über sein Verschwinden nicht glücklich zu sein.

„Also, was ist so wichtig?" Entspannt schaute ich sie an, als sie mit mir redete. „Es geht um Victoria. Sie hat mitbekommen, wie ich mit Edward über die letzte Woche und vor allem über das Wochenende geredet habe." Alice schaltete schnell. „Und jetzt ist sie sauer. Da kann ich nichts machen Jasper." Sie schien jedoch nicht zu erkennen, was daran so schlimm war. Ich verlor meine gleichgültige Haltung, als mir klar wurde, dass sie es nicht begriff. „Vampire sind sehr nachtragend und vor allem rachsüchtig. Victoria denkt, du hattest mich dazu gebracht mich in dich zu verlieben und ist davon überzeugt, du hättest ihren Seelenverwandten gestohlen. Aber das hast du nicht, denn ich bin nicht ihr Seelenverwandter." Das sollte sie doch verstehen, aber anscheinend sah sie immer noch nicht, was ich ihr sagen wollte. „Was bedeutet das? Ich meine kann man sie nicht davon überzeugen das sie falsch liegt. Schließlich hast du dich ja gar nicht in mich verliebt, oder?" Das tat noch mehr weh, als die Kälte vorhin. Glaubte sie wirklich ich würde mit ihr spielen? Ich legte meine Hände an ihr Gesicht. „Doch, genau das habe ich." In ihr erkannte ich wieder Gefühle und nicht nur irgendwelche. Ich konnte eine Sehnsucht fühlen, die auch mich ausfüllte, aber darunter lagen die gleichen Gefühle wie in der Nacht im Wald. Ein Lächeln glitt über mein Gesicht. Sie hatte ihre Gefühle die ganze Zeit versteckt, aber nie vergessen.

Ehe ich mich versah, küsste ich sie und alle Empfindungen von ihr verschmolzen mit meinen. Doch dann erinnerte ich mich wieder daran, warum ich gekommen war und löste mich vorsichtig von ihr. „Victoria wird das nicht einfach hinnehmen. Sie hat vor dich zu töten und das werde ich nicht zulassen. Meine Familie hilft mir dabei, aber du musst hier weg. Irgendwo hin, wo sie dich nicht findet."

Ihre Reaktion blieb aus, denn anstatt zu schreien oder etwas ähnliches wurden ihre Gefühle gedämpft und ihr Blick verlor sich. Gerade als ich mir richtig Sorgen machte schaute sie mich wieder an. „Sie wird mich heute noch nicht angreifen, wir haben also noch etwas Zeit, uns einen Plan auszudenken." „Woher willst du das wissen?" Meinem Gesicht musste man die Verwirrung angesehen haben, denn ein belustigtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Wehe du machst dich über mich lustig. Ich... ich kann die Zukunft sehen."

Natürlich. So konnte sie wissen, das Edward mir etwas sagen wollte. „Diese Visionen, kann man sich darauf verlassen?" „Nicht immer. Ich sehe, was jemand im Begriff ist zu tun, wenn er es vor hat." Das musste reichen. „Dann stell ich dich jetzt meiner Familie vor."


	27. Chapter 27

**Kapitel 27**

Jaspers Sicht

„Es war so klar, dass das mir passiert." Jetzt war ich verwirrt und Alice entging das nicht. „Ausgerechnet ich verliebe mich in einen Vampir mit einer rachsüchtigen Freundin. Ausgerechnet jetzt muss ich nach Forks ziehen, wo ihr hier her gezogen seid. Ausgerechnet ich, die einen Werwolf als besten Freund hat, der nebenbei bemerkt Vampire auf den Tod nicht ausstehen kann." Zweifel begannen sich in mir auszubreiten. Hatte ich ihre Gefühle vielleicht doch einmal beeinflusst und das hatte sie nicht vergessen. Vielleicht hatte ich das getan und sie glaubte nur deshalb, dass sie mich liebte. „Bereust du es wieder in Forks zu sein?" Das Lächeln das sie mir schenkte wurde von ihren Armen begleitet, die sich um meinen Hals legten. Ihr Gesicht war nun meinem so nahe wie lange nicht mehr. „Nicht im geringsten." Da waren sie wieder. Die Gefühle, die ich nur von ihr wahrnahm. Endlich konnte ich wieder lächeln und ich zog sie auf meinen Schoß. „Freut mich das zu hören. Hat das zufällig was mit einem Jungen zu tun?" Sie lachte und antwortete: „Kann schon sein." Ihre Lippen berührten meine und ihre Hände vergruben sich in meinen Haaren. Ich konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, doch ihre Lippen verschlossen meinen Mund und erstickten den Laut. Meine Arme hielten sie gut fest und ich legte sie auf das Sofa. Unsere Hände wanderten über den Körper des anderen. Wir unterbrachen den Kuss und ich stützte mich auf um ihr nicht weh zu tun. Ich verlagerte mein Gewicht auf einen Arm und strich ihr mit der freien Hand durch die kurzen Haare. „Du bringst mich ganz schön in Versuchung, weißt du das eigentlich?" Sie beantwortete meine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage. „Ist das was gutes, oder was schlechtes?" Langsam glitt ich neben sie und blieb auf der Seite liegen. „Beides." Das musste ich ihr erklären. „Ich bin viel stärker als du. Bei jeder Bewegung habe ich Angst, deine Knochen zu zerbrechen oder dir sonst irgendwie weh zu tun. Und auch wenn meine Familie sich nur von Tierblut ernährt, stellt Menschenblut eine große Versuchung da. Mich zu beherrschen fällt mir noch schwerer als den anderen, weil ich erst seit kurzem auf diese Weise lebe." Ohne, dass ich was dagegen machen konnte hatte mein Gesicht einen gequälten Ausdruck angenommen und Alice wäre nicht Alice, wenn sie mich nicht beruhigen wollte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du mir etwas tun kannst. Dafür magst du mich zu sehr." Sie musste bei ihren eigenen Worten grinsen. „Ich glaube wegen deiner Gefühle ist es dir nicht möglich mich zu verletzen, auch wenn du dazu körperlich im Stande bist." Wieder strich ich ihr durch die Haare. „Du bist viel zu leichtgläubig." Sie kuschelte sich an mich und atmete tief durch. „Kann schon sein. Aber bestimmt nicht bei allem." Ihre Stimme war wieder ernst geworden und sie drehte sich auf den Rücken. „Was weißt du von mir Jasper?" Die Frage war ernst gemeint.

Plötzlich ging mir auf, was sie andeutete. Sie hatte Angst verlassen zu werden. Ihr Vater hätte sie vor Jahren weggeschickt und ihre Mutter hatte sie ebenfalls nicht mehr um sich haben wollen. Jetzt hatte Sam genau das getan, was Alice am meisten Angst machte: Er hatte sie verlassen.

Meine rechte Hand glitt an den Konturen ihrer Wangenknochen entlang, immer wieder. „Ich werde dich nicht verlassen. Ich werde nicht von deiner Seite weichen, bis du mich wegschickst." Die Worte zeigten Wirkung, denn ein Lächeln zog ihre Mundwinkel nach oben. „Dir ist klar, dass du mich dann nie wieder los wirst, oder?" Ich lachte laut auf. „Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen."

Alice Sicht

Die Cullens kamen am Abend zurück und Jasper saß mit mir auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer und zappte durch die Kanäle als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Emmett stürzte sich auf mich. „Bitte sag mir, dass Rose ihre Meinung geändert hat." Verwirrt schaute ich zu Rose, die schelmisch grinste. „Woher soll ich das wissen?" Carlisle gesellte sich zu uns und wandte sich an mich. „Dann hast du nichts, was die beiden betrifft gesehen?" „Sei froh darüber", raunte Jasper mir zu. „Nein. Meine Visionen zeigen mir nicht alles."

Carlisle wollte herausfinden, wie meine Visionen funktionierten und bis wohin ich sie kontrollieren konnte. Am Ende war er leicht frustriert und ich vollkommen erschöpft. „Es gibt noch weniger zu verstehen als bei Edwards Gabe." Verwundert blickte ich auf, denn Carlisle hatte mich an die Gaben der anderen erinnert. „Wie funktioniert das eigentlich mit deiner Gabe Jasper?" „Bei mir ist das wie ein zusätzlicher Sinn. Ich sehe die Gefühle aller um mich herum wie eine Aura. Außerdem kann ich diese Gefühle wahrnehmen und beeinflussen." Aus irgendeinem Grund jagte mir das einen Schauer über den Rücken. „Beeinflussen?" Edward wusste natürlich sofort, woran ich dachte. „Ja. Er kann Menschen dazu bringen sich zu hassen, wenn sie bis dahin die besten Freunde waren und auch umgekehrt. Er kann auch Feinde zu Freunden machen. Aber er hält sich aus Prinzip von Gefühlen wir Liebe fern. Die zu manipulieren wäre nicht fair." Jetzt verstand auch Jasper was mich so nervös gemacht hatte. „Du dachtest ich hätte deine Gefühle vielleicht manipuliert, oder?" „So ganz abwegig wäre das nicht." Edward grinste. „Das hat Bella auch gedacht, als wir uns kennengelernt haben."

Ich wurde steif und mein Blick fiel auf eine neue Szenerie:

_Victoria war in einer Stadt, neben ihr ein Junge mit braunen Locken und rot leuchtenden Augen. Ihre Augen waren schwarz. _

_Beide liefen durch eine Gasse, hinter etwas her dass ich nicht sehen konnte. Als sie um eine Ecke bogen entdeckte ich gerade noch eine junge Frau und einen Mann Arm in Arm über die Straße gehen. Der Fremde und Victoria stürzten sich auf die beiden und Victoria schlug ihre Zähne in den Hals der Frau. Sie richtete sich wieder auf, ihre Augen leuchteten nun ebenfalls blutrot, ihre Lippen waren von Blut benetzt und zu einem hinterlistigen Grinsen verzogen._

Keuchend blinzelte ich, um das Bild vor meinem inneren Auge verschwinden zu lassen, aber es tauchte immer wieder auf. Im Wohnzimmer starrten alle mich mit großen Augen an, alle bis auf Edward und Jasper, die meine Gedanken, oder Gefühle kannten. Sie wussten, dass etwas nicht stimmte und zwar ganz und gar nicht.


	28. Chapter 28

**Kapitel 28**

Meine Stimme war weg. Ich versuchte krampfhaft etwas zu sagen, aber ich brachte es nicht fertig wieder auszuatmen. Edward übernahm das Reden. „Victoria hat sich mit einem anderen Vampir verbündet und sie jagt." Niemand reagierte erschrocken und mein Blick wanderte zu Jasper. Endlich konnte ich wieder sprechen.

„Das ganze Blut, da war überall Blut... die Menschen, sie... sie kann sie doch nicht einfach umbringen." Erst jetzt schienen die Cullens zu begreifen, was das entsetzliche war und reagierten dementsprechend. „Ich hatte erwartet, dass sie Tierblut trinkt so wir ihr."

Carlisle wirkte betrübt. „Es scheint, als habe sie sich vollkommen von uns abgewandt. Ich hatte gehofft, sie würde zumindest auf die Menschenjagd verzichten." Ein bitteres Lachen kam aus meiner Kehle. „Offensichtlich tut sie das nicht." Emmett brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Mit dir könnte es echt lustig werden, Alice." Das ernste Thema war anscheinend beendet und alle wandten sich wieder ihren Alltagsbeschäftigungen zu.

Jasper spürte, dass mir noch immer nicht ganz wohl war und blieb neben mir sitzen. „Hast du meine Gefühle schon mal beeinflusst?" Er schien mit einer anderen Frage gerechnet zu haben, den er antwortete nicht sofort. Ich drehte den Kopf und schaute ihm in die Augen. Sie waren tief und dunkel. Ich konnte in ihnen eine Traurigkeit erkennen, die ich noch nie bei jemandem gesehen hatte. „Nur zweimal. Einmal im Auto und einmal heute, als du fast zusammengebrochen bist, habe ich dich beruhigt. Später empfand ich es als falsch dich nicht trauern zu lassen und da habe ich beschlossen, dass ich das überhaupt nicht mehr machen will. Es sei denn du bittest mich darum." Mit einem Nicken lehnte ich mich wieder gegen ihn. „Ich kann sie verstehen. Wenn wir die Rollen tauschen würden... ich wüsste nicht wie ich in dieser Situation handeln würde." Meine Gedanken sprangen in meinem Kopf durcheinander wie Gummibälle und wechselten sich immer wieder ab. Irgendwie musste ich mich ablenken, also griff ich nach der Fernbedienung und blieb bei einem griechischen Kriegsfilm hängen. Der Gedanke an das Blut kam mir gar nicht, erst als ich es sah wurde mir schlecht und ich dachte wieder an Victoria. Schnell schaltete ich um und machte bei einem Zeichentrickfilm halt. Hier würde ich höchst wahrscheinlich kein Blut sehen. Vom Film selber bekam ich nicht viel mit, aber das flackernde Licht des Bildschirms lenkte mich wenigstens ab. Jasper legte sein Kinn auf meine Haare und summte eine mir unbekannte Melodie.

Meine Gedanken schweiften umher, bis ich mich an Harry erinnerte. „Verdammt!" Erschrocken schaute Jasper mich an. „Was ist los?" „Nichts Wichtiges. Mein Dad macht sich wahrscheinlich nur Sorgen und fragt sich wo ich bleibe." Jasper stand auf. „Komm ich bring dich nach Hause." Dankbar ergriff ich seine ausgestreckte Hand und verabschiedete mich von seiner Familie.

Im Wagen versuchte ich mich zu entspannen, doch wenn Harry Jasper kennenlernen würde... Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, wie er reagieren könnte. Immerhin war ich seine Tochter, auch wen unser Vater Tochter Verhältnis nicht das beste war. Vor allem hatte er eine Waffe und ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob Jasper schusssicher war. Immer wieder schaute ich zu ihm auf, bis er einen Arm ausstreckte und um meine Hüfte legte.

„Beruhige dich. Dir wird schon nichts passieren." Er hatte mich nicht richtig verstanden, vehement schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Um mich mach ich mir weniger Sorgen. Du bist nicht zufällig kugelsicher?" Das brachte ihn zum Lachen. „Du machst dir ernsthaft Sorgen wie Harry reagieren wird, oder? Und zufälligerweise bin ich sogar kugelsicher. Es gibt also keinen Grund zur Panik."Bei dem Wort Panik musste ich wieder an Sams Reaktion denken und in meinem Magen zog sich etwas krampfhaft zusammen. Langsam strich mir Jasper über den Rücken, das half ein wenig.

Mittlerweile waren wir angekommen und Jasper stand nur eine Sekunde später neben mir und half mir aus dem Auto. Krampfhaft verschränkte ich meine Finger mit seinen und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Harry saß im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch und sah sich ein Spiel an. Gerade als wir das Zimmer betraten wurde das Programm durch eine Werbepause unterbrochen und er schaute auf. Allerdings kam er nicht weit, denn sein Blick blieb an unseren Händen hängen. Verwirrt schaute er zu mir und musterte dann Jasper. „Bist du nicht einer der Söhne von Dr. Cullen?" Jasper nickte höflich. „Ja. Mein Name ist Jasper." „Soso Jasper. Du willst also was von meiner Tochter." Das Missfallen war deutlich zu hören. „Dad!" So direkt musste er nun wirklich nicht sein. Besorgt schaute ich zu Jaspers Gesicht, aber er lächelte immer noch. „Wenn sie es so ausdrücken wollen." Harry starrte ihn noch eine Weile an, bevor er die Schultern zuckte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich da mitreden darf, aber wenigstens hat er Manieren." Das war eindeutig an mich gerichtet. Wütend starrte ich seinen Hinterkopf an, weil er sich wieder dem Fernseher zugewandt hatte. Jasper zog mich langsam Richtung Treppe und ich folgte ihm nur zu gerne.

In meinem Zimmer legte ich mich auf mein Bett und ließ meine Gedanken schweifen. Meine Vorstellung war eine ganz andere gewesen. Hier hatte Harry Jasper versucht den Kopf abzureißen, aber nichts der gleichen war passiert.

Ein belustigtes Kichern holte mich in die Realität zurück. Jasper saß neben mir auf dem Bett und betrachtete mein Gesicht. „Ich dachte er würde an die Decke gehen." Über meinen Versuch mich zu verteidigen lachte er nur. „Wenn du wüsstest wie er innerlich gekocht hat würdest du auch lachen. Vor allem bei deiner Raktion darauf. Er wird nicht zulassen, dass ich länger als fünf Minuten mit dir allein in einem Zimmer bin." Wie aufs Stichwort konnte ich die schweren Schritte von meinem Dad auf den Stufen hören. „Kommst du wieder?" Überrascht sah er mich an, doch ich deutete nur auf das offene Fenster. Er nickte, stand auf und verließ den Raum. Durch die offene Tür konnte ich sehen, wie Harry ihm verwirrt hinterherschaute und machte mich dann fertig fürs Bett.


	29. Chapter 29

**Kapitel 29**

Jaspers Sicht

Ich hatte die ganze Nacht bei ihr verbracht. Nachdem wir bis in die Morgendämmerung geredet hatten war sie endlich eingeschlafen. Doch auch dann war ich neben ihr liegen geblieben und hatte sie im Arm gehalten. Alice schienen die Kälte und Unnachgiebigkeit meines Körpers nicht zu stören, im Gegenteil. Sobald ich meine Arme lockerte wurde sie unruhig und krallte sich in meinem Shirt fest.

Es war schwierig in ihrer Nähe, keine Frage, aber sie behielt recht. Ich konnte sie nicht verletzen, dafür waren meine Gefühle zu stark. Um neun Uhr streckte sie sich und wachte auf. Nur einmal hatte ich mich von ihr lösen müssen, als Harry in ihr Zimmer geschaut hatte um ihr einen Zettel auf den Schreibtisch zu legen:

_Bin angeln._

_Harry_

Mehr stand nicht drauf. Sobald er wieder verschwunden war bin ich durchs Fenster geklettert und hatte meine um sie geschlungen. Wenn Harry angeln war bedeutete das, dass ich den ganzen Tag mit Alice verbringen konnte.

Verschlafen schaute sie mich an und grinste. „Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass du noch da bist." „Ich kann auch wieder gehen wenn du willst." „Nein!" Ihr Schrei ließ mich laut lachen und ich bebte. Alice, die sich an mich geklammert hatte, bebte mit mir und schien durch den Schreck richtig wach geworden zu sein. Mit Zorn in den Augen stieß sie sich von mir weg und stampfte ins Bad. Besorgt wollte ich ihr folgen, doch sie schlug mir die Tür vor der Nase zu. Hinter der Tür konnte ich sie schnauben hören. „Das war gar nicht witzig." Vor meinem inneren Auge konnte ich sie mit glasigen Augen und Schmollmund sehen, sofort hatte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen. „Alice. So war das doch gar nicht gemeint. Ich.." Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und sie fiel mir um den Hals. Sie gab mir einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund und ich konnte den Schalk in ihren Augen aufblitzen sehen Aus meiner Kehle drang ein gespieltes Knurren und ich trat einen Schritt vor, sodass Alice zwischen mir und der zugefallenen Tür fest steckte. Erst jetzt viel mir auf, dass Alice nicht mehr ihren Schlafanzug trug. Alles, was sie am Körper trug war ein dünnes, weißes Handtuch. Meine Augen wurden eine Spur dunkler und begannen zu blitzen. Normalerweise passierte das nur, wenn ich Durst hatte, doch jetzt war der Grund ein anderer. Unter dem Handtuch konnte ich ihren Herzschlag hören und ihre Wärme wurde zu einem Glühen. Ich löste ihre Hände von meinem Nacken und hielt sie neben ihrem Kopf gegen die Wand. Mein ganzer Körper spannte sich an und langsam war sie verwirrt. „Das solltest du lieber nicht tun." Meine Stimme war nur noch ein tiefes Knurren und ich senkte meinen Kopf, bis unsere Lippen sich trafen. Das Feuerwerk explodierte wie bei jedem vorherigen Kuss in meinem Inneren. Funken schienen von ihren Lippen auf meine überzuspringen. Als ich ihre Hände frei gab und mit meinen ihre Taille umfasste, wurde mir wieder bewusst wie leicht sie bekleidet war. Schwer atmend löste ich mich von ihr.

„Ich glaube du wolltest duschen gehen." Alice Wangen waren gerötet und ihre Pupillen waren riesig. „Hmh." Mehr sagte sie nicht, bevor sie wieder im Bad verschwand.

Während ich auf sie wartete dachte ich darüber nach, was wir machen könnten. Emmett würde sich riesig freuen jemanden gefunden zu haben, mit dem er seine Späße treiben konnte aber ich wollte etwas mit Alice alleine unternehmen. In Forks war es jedoch nicht leicht etwas zu finden, und auch die Orte in näherer Umgebung boten nicht viel Auswahl. Als Alice aus dem Bad kam stellte ich erleichtert fest, dass sie vollständig bekleidet war. „Willst du irgendwas bestimmtes machen?" Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und setzte sich wieder zu mir, den Kopf an meine Schulter gelehnt. „Können wir nicht einfach hier sitzen bleiben und reden?" Ihre Gefühle machten mich misstrauisch, sie war vorsichtiger als sonst. „Wenn du willst. Worüber möchtest du reden?" Ich spürte ihr Zögern, wartete jedoch geduldig ab. „Erzähl mir von dir." Das war an sich nichts Schlimmes, doch bei unserem letzten Gespräch war ich den Fragen zu meiner Vergangenheit ausgewichen. Sie sollte mich so nicht kennen."Irgendwas bestimmtes?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, und ich wollte eigentlich keine Geheimnisse vor ihr haben, aber ich hatte Angst. Angst sie könnte angewidert sein und sich von mir abwenden. Ich schluckte und begann zu erzählen...


	30. Chapter 30

**Kapitel 30**

„_Ich wurde im Jahre 1843 in Texas geboren. Als ich mich als Freiwilliger meldete war ich erst sechzehn, fast siebzehn, obwohl ich noch lange nicht das Mindestalter erreicht hatte. Ich war damals schon in der Lage andere schnell für mich einzunehmen, weil man mich mochte. Das ist auch einer der Gründe, warum ich so schnell aufgestiegen bin, obwohl es weit erfahrenere Männer gab. Eines Tages, im Jahr 1863, ritt ich von meiner Mission zurück. Meine Aufgabe war es die Frauen und Kinder aus einer Stadt zu evakuieren. Sie standen am Straßenrand und ich dachte sie könnten von den anderen Frauen getrennt worden sein, die evakuiert wurden. Doch dann sah ich ihre engelsgleichen Gesichter und wusste, dass ich mich an sie erinnert hätte. Eine von ihnen hatte schwarze Haare und war etwas kleiner und dennoch hatte sie das Sagen. Sie stand über den anderen beiden, wie in einer Hierarchie. Ihre Augen waren rot, aber ich dachte mir dies nur einzubilden. _

_Man hatte mir beigebracht Frauen zu helfen, doch bei diesen Frauen stellten sich mir die Nackenhaare auf. Trotzdem stieg ich ab um ihnen meine Hilfe anzubieten. Maria sprach mich an. „Wie ist dein Name Soldat?" Ihre Stimme war hell und klar wie ein Windspiel. „Major Jasper Whitlock Ma`am." Man hatte mir beigebracht mich einer Dame gegenüber zu benehmen. „Ich hoffe, dass du überlebst. Bei dir habe ich das Gefühl, du könntest mir von großem Nutzen sein." Frauen hatten damals nicht vom töten geredet, deshalb war ich überrascht. Sie beugte sich vor, wie um mich zu küssen und ich stand regungslos da, als sie ihre Zähne in meinen Hals schlug. (…)_

_Die Verwandlung dauerte knapp drei Tage und in jeder Sekunde wollte ich sterben. Das Gefühl war, als würde ich von innen verbrennen._

_Ich wachte auf und Maria war da. Sie trainierte mich, wie jeden Neugeborenen, doch schnell wurde ihr klar, dass meine Gabe sehr nützlich war. Von da an wurde es mir zugeteilt die Neugeborenen zu trainieren._

_Im Süden kämpfen die Vampire um ihre Gebiete mit brutalen Armeen aus Neugeborenen. Wir gewannen nicht immer, aber oft. Meine Gabe half mir die Neugeborenen zu kontrolieren und meine Feinde zu verwirren. In dieser Zeit tötete ich viele Vampire und noch mehr Menschen. Ein Jahrhundert lang habe ich mich von Menschenblut gelebt und dieses gewalttätige Leben gelebt. _

_Dann traf ich Peter und Charlotte, sie waren Seelenverwandte und wollten fliehen. Maria ließ ihre Neugeborenen nur etwa ein Jahr leben, denn dann lassen ihre Kräfte nach. Es war meine Aufgabe sie zu töten._

_Mit der Zeit wurde ich depressiv und wandte mich schlussendlich von Maria ab, als Peter mir von einem Leben ihm Norden ohne Kriege berichtete. Zuerst blieb ich bei den beiden, doch ich wollte nicht nur keine Kriege mehr führen, ich wollte nicht mehr töten. _

_Und doch musste ich jagen und Blut zu mir nehmen, langsam verzweifelte ich. Als ich so durch die Wälder rannte bemerkte ich den Geruch von gleich mehreren Vampiren. Normalerweise sind wir alleine oder zu zweit. Langsam näherte ich mich dem Haus und beobachtete zum ersten mal meine heutige Familie. Emmett fiel mir sofort ins Auge und mein Körper brachte sich in Verteidigungsstellung. Rasalie, Bella und Esme beachtete ich nicht weiter und die beiden anderen, Carlisle und Edward waren nicht draußen, sondern im Haus. Die Augenfarbe machte mich stutzig. Gold statt rot._

_Emmett hatte mich zuerst bemerkt und rannte auf mich zu, schreckte jedoch vor meinen Narben zurück. Der Rest folgte ihm und sie begannen mich zu betrachten. Carlisle redete höflich mit mir und an den Gefühlen war nichts gefährliches zu erkennen, also entspannte ich mich ein wenig. Sie beantworteten meine Fragen und ich wusste, dass ich meine Lösung gefunden hatte. Die Cullens jagten nur Tiere und keine Menschen. Ich fragte, ob ich mich anschließen und diesen Lebensstil ausprobieren dürfe. Sie waren einverstanden. _

_Edward erkannte an meinen Gedanken, warum ich auf Menschenblut verzichten wollte, hielt sich jedoch zurück und ging mir eher aus dem Weg. Schon damals stellte ich eine Gefahr für sie da, davon war er überzeugt._

_Der Rest half mir und Emmett freute sich endlich einen für Scherze gefunden zu haben. _

_Vor einem halben Jahrhundert fanden wir Victoria bei einem anderen Zirkel aus drei Vampiren. Sie entschloss sich bei mir und den Cullens zu bleiben. Bis vor ein paar Tagen."_

Ich hatte geendet und wartete auf ihre Reaktion. Auf Angst, Ekel oder Hass, aber nichts geschah. Alice lag ruhig in meinen Armen und bewegte sich nicht. Nur ihr Atem und Herzschlag waren zu hören. Kurz bevor ich begann mir Sorgen zu machen sprach sie endlich.

„Ich hab deine Narben nie gesehen. Zeigst du sie mir?" Langsam schob ich den Ärmel meines Shirts hoch und spürte ihre warmen Finger über meine Haut gleiten. Als hätte sie Angst mich zu verletzen fuhr sie behutsam die Halbmonde auf meinem Unterarm nach. „Hast du sie geliebt?" Ich verstand nicht sofort wen sie meinte. „Wen?" „Maria." Ihre Gefühle machten sich auf einen Schlag gefasst. „Zu der Zeit dachte ich, dass ich sie liebte, aber sie manipulierte mich mit vorgespielten Gefühlen ihrerseits, die ich als meine wahrnahm. Also nein, ich habe sie nicht geliebt." Ein erleichterter Seufzer entwich ihr und sie kuschelte sich näher an mich heran, ohne aufzuhören über meine Haut zu streichen. „Hast du gar keine Angst vor mir oder irgendwas in der Art?" Sie lachte leise. „Es ist ein Teil von dir und ich liebe dich. Wie könnte ich dich dafür hassen was war? Selbst wenn du mich töten wolltest würde das nichts an meinen Gefühlen ändern. Ich dachte du als Emphat müsstest das am besten wissen." Wieder kicherte sie und schaute dann zu mir auf. Glücklich und erleichtert lächelte ich zurück. Wenn es nach mir ginge würden wir ewig so sitzen bleiben, doch ich merkte wie meine Kehle zu brennen begann, als der Geruch von frischem Blut in meine Nase drang. „Was zum Teufel..." Alice hatte sich aufgesetzt und schaute mich an. „Jasper? Jasper ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?" Ich hörte sie kaum noch, ich roch nur das Blut aus dem Erdgeschoss und lauschte ihrem pochenden Herzen.

So nah...


End file.
